criando a Albus Dumbledore
by himeko sohma
Summary: una broma de Fred y George convierte a nuestros queridos profesores en bebés y por consecuencia algunos alumnos tendrán que cuidar de los tales hasta que el ministerio, los medimagos o lo aurores encuentren la solución.
1. una broma

**Advertencia: probable mala ortografía y gramática.**

Era una mañana normal, o bueno tan normal como puede ser un día en una escuela de magia o un día en la vida de Harry Potter, claramente el día no podía seguir en calma, todos lo sabían por eso no se relajaron a pesar de que aquella mañana nadie había recibido amenazas de muerte o algo por el estilo, todos comenzaron a sospechar que algo se avecinaba y no era solo que hasta el momento ninguna de las casas había tenido riñas, nadie había insultado a nadie y los que se odiaban simplemente se ignoraban, no, el incidente que hiso sospechar a todo el mundo de que algo maligno podría pasar en cualquier momento fue que Malfoy y Potter chocaron y se disculparon mutuamente, además los gemelos Weasley no habían hecho ninguna broma, bueno hasta ahora…

En ese momento dos pelirrojos exactamente iguales físicamente se encontraban en el aula de pociones limpiando calderos y acomodando ingredientes como parte de un castigo impuesto por Snape quien sorpresivamente los salvo de un castigo peor con la cara de sapo.

Sucede que Severus ya no soportaba a la profesora y decidió ayudar a los gemelos, además les dejo completamente solos en aquella mazmorra repleta de pociones, libros e ingredientes peligrosos, pensando que seguro a esos dos se les ocurriría algo bueno para desquitarse de Umbridge, aunque claro jamás pensó que encontrarían su escondite para las pociones experimentales.

George se encontraba tallando un caldero y Fred en el armario de las pociones.

-George ven a ver esto –dijo Fred asomándose por la puerta del armario haciendo señas a su gemelo para que entrara-

George dejo de lado el pequeño caldero de latón y entro al armario junto con su hermano, entonces Fred le mostro una trampillas bajo el suelo que se hallaba oculta debajo de una alfombra, la abrieron y bajaron una escales de madera repletas de polvo, aquella cosa era un almacén bastante grande lleno de repisas y pociones por todos lados, debajo de cada pociones había un pergamino con las instrucciones de preparación, el nombre y sus cualidades (aun claro ninguno imaginaba que muchas de estas estaban sin terminar y que de hecho algunas eran más fuertes de lo que pensaban, sin contar con los experimentos actualmente fallidos).

-¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo Feorge?

-por supuesto Gred.

Después de media hora husmeando tomaron dos sin pergamino, se encontraban en el suelo bajo una mesa y salieron del almacén.

Continuaron con su castigo hasta que dos horas después Snape llego y los dejo irse.

Era sábado, por eso el castigo había sido temprano en la mañana y no faltaba mucho para ir a comer.

En lugar de ir al gran comedor fueron a las cocinas y sin que los elfos domésticos se dieran cuenta se dirigieron a una mesa larga donde se acomodaban los alimentos de los profesores, que además de tener los platillos generales para todos también había platillos exclusivos para cada uno, rociaron un frasco cuya única etiqueta decía: _joven _ en la mayoría de los platillos pero al de Umbridge le rociaron el contenido de un frasco cuyo interior era rosa y la etiqueta solo decía: _sapo._

Nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia dentro de la cocina y salieron sin ningún problema.

Entraron al comedor justo a tiempo para la comida y vieron como rápidamente el comedor fue llenándose de alumnos y profesores.

-todavía podemos arrepentirnos Gred –dijo mientras George veía cómo es que aparecía la comida-

-si todavía…

-¿no lo aremos verdad?

-claro que no.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse en voz baja y chocaron las manos.

Ya casi había terminado la comida y se sentían decepcionados pues creían ya que nada pasaría pero de la nada Umbridge salto a una altura impresionante de su asiento y cayó en medio del gran comedor, su piel tomo un tono verte y la impresión de ser escamosa y salió del castillo saltando como inmensa rana gorda.

Por ello todos se habían encontrado viéndola y no se dieron cuenta de que en la mesa los profesores que habían decidido comer en el castillo comenzaron a encogerse poco a poco incluyendo al director, claro hasta que una chica de primero de Ravenclaw volteo el rostro y dio un grito, allí todos los chicos en el comedor se giraron y en lugar de sus temidos/queridos/aburridos profesores había un montón de niños, algunos incluso eran bebés y los mayores no tendrían más de siete años.

-¡Severus! –grito un rubio desde la mesa de las serpientes, este se levantó y corrió hacia enfrente tomando a un pequeño niño pálido con el cabello negro y ojos del mismo color entre sus brazos, lo abrazo con fuerza y le acaricio el cabello mientras el niño de unos dos años no paraba de llorar al igual que la mayoría de los otros- no te preocupes, arreglaremos esto y quien sea que lo haya provocado me la va a pagar.

Al mismo tiempo los leones salieron disparados para ayudar a Dumbledore y a McGonagall, quienes se veían de siete y cuatro años respectivamente.

-Ron, corre y trae a Hagrid, creo que es único adulto en el castillo –dijo Hermione mientras trataba de tranquilizar a una Minerva McGonagall furiosa que le aventaba comida-


	2. la selección

**Gracias por los comentarios, me animan mucho a escribir.**

**Chicas/os he decidido que por motivos necesarios he cambiado la edad de Snape, ahora tendrá cinco años.**

**PD: quizá si sea Drarry, quizás no, hay que ver cómo avanza la historia y primero quiero enfocarme en la relación que tiene cada uno con los profesores, las parejas tendrán que esperar si es que se llegan a dar.**

Hagrid regresaba a su cabaña después de pasar toda la mañana en las tres escobas. Lo primero que vio al ver a lo lejos a su cabaña fue una mata de cabello pelirrojo moviéndose por todas partes, luego lo vio detenerse y dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia su persona, ya más cerca se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Ron, este le explico con tanta rapidez que muy apenas pudo entender de qué se trataba y salió corriendo junto con el pelirrojo hacia el castillo.

Entro viendo todo el alboroto, Malfoy se encontraba tratando de calmar a un pequeño Severus Snape que no paraba de llorar (no hacia escandalo simplemente las lágrimas salían a cantaros de sus ojos), a una Hermione tomando como escudo una charola mientras un niña pequeña (que por las gafas y las ropas inmensas que traía se trataba de la profesora McGonagall) le arrojaba comida y todo lo que tenía a su alcance, los demás niños parecían tranquilos(como madame Sprout que había decidido tomar una siesta o quizá como Flitwick que se encontraba cargado por Luna), exceptuando a un niño pelirrojo con ojos azules que llevaba una gafas de media luna y una inmensa túnica violeta, este niño arrastraba su túnica mientras corría por todo el comedor y Harry lo perseguía exasperado.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! –Gritaba Harry- por favor deténgase.

-tengo que comunicarme con el ministerio –dijo Hagrid mientras se recargaba en la mesa de los profesores y tomaba una costilla del plato de Dumbledore y la mordía, después la dejo en la mesa y se dirigió al despacho del director junto con Ron-

Ya iban como a medio camino cuando Hagrid se detuvo en el pasillo y Ron vio como el semi gigante se iba encogiendo hasta quedar de un metro.

-rayos –dijo el pelirrojo y tomo de la mano a Hagrid arrastrándolo al gran comedor- no puedo creerlo, eras nuestra salvación-decía Ron mientras un pequeño Hagrid de unos cuatro años no lo escuchaba he intentaba jalarlo a otra dirección, pero Ron le sostuvo la mano firmemente-

Por fin todo se calmó, Malfoy logro que el pequeño Severus dejara de llorar, Hermione logro llegar hasta Minerva y la atrapo entre sus brazos, y Harry tuvo que aplicarle un pretrificus totalus a Dumbledore para que se quedara quieto.

Hermione vio como regresaba Ron con un niño de un metro con muchísimo cabello y dio un suspiro de pesadez, le paso a la niña a Ginny.

-me encargo yo… -dijo Hermione-

Ella se dirigió a la oficina del director, llamo por chimenea a Moody y en tres horas exactamente ya estaban todos en el colegio (todos: los miembros más importantes del ministerio, los aurores más calificados, algún medimago y uno que otro colado)

Una vez que todos se instalaron en el gran comedor el ministro de magia llego a un acuerdo con el medimago encargado, para no afectar mucho su salud emocional y su pasado por el bien de todos a cada niño se le asignaría con un estudiante que sea o muy parecido o tenga una vida común a su pasado dependiendo el caso así como preferencias de actitud.

POV Fred

Bien, juro que no tenía idea de lo que pasaría, pero no está nada mal creo que esta es una de nuestras mejores bromas.

George y yo decidimos quedarnos callados para evitar sospechas por que se nos podría escapar algo de la verdad, y la verdad es tan reveladora.

Espero que tenga solución o sino que no nos descubran, tengo el presentimiento de que podría terminar en Azkaban. Vimos como el ministro de magia y un auror joven llegaron atravesando una puerta detrás de la mesa de los profesores y tenían en sus manos el sombrero seleccionador.

-alumnos –comenzó el discurso de nuestro "querido" ministro- por las actuales circunstancias y por un acuerdo entre todos y para guardar discreción con el asunto sin olvidar que "algunos" alumnos requieren de ciertas lecciones de vida hemos decidido que les entregaremos atreves del sombrero seleccionar para que dependiendo de las circunstancias sean estas las que se ameriten para colocar a un "niño" con el alumno más adecuado, ya que el sombrero conoce nuestras mentes, nuestro pasado y nuestro presente

La verdad no estoy muy seguro de haber entendido tanta palabrería pero creo que dijo algo sobre poner a algunos alumnos como niñeras y algo sobre el sombrero o lecciones de vida, seguro que esto es para que no se repita el "incidente" del año pasado donde una estudiante de Hufflepuff había quedado embarazada.

-George, ¿entendiste algo?

-no, ¿y tú Fred?

-no-Ambos nos reímos-

Le quitaron el hechizo a Dumbledore y lo colocaron por la fuerza en el mismo banco donde seleccionaban las casas, mientras un auror lo agarraba por la fuerza evitando que se escapara otro le coloco el sombrero seleccionador y pasaron los minutos, supongo que todos esperábamos que lo mandaran con algún Gryffindor pero…

-¡Draco Malfoy! –dijo el sombrero y el estúpido hurón albino se levantó de su asiento completamente molesto reclamándole al ministro-

-no, me niego rotundamente –dijo Malfoy entre tantas otras cosas que ya había dicho en contra de esto- no lo soporto, si tanto quieren que me haga cargo de alguien denme al profesor Snape.

-lo que usted no entiende señor Malfoy es que no tiene elección, y además la decisión ya ha sido tomada –dijo Fudge tomando del brazo al director y arrojarlo directamente a Malfoy- ahora tome asiento que hay que continuar con la selección.

-se va arrepentir de esto créame.

-lo dudo mucho, si el sombrero lo envió con usted será por algo.

Malfoy se retiró a su lugar seguido de un aparentemente feliz Albus Dumbledore que parecía gustarle la elección del sombrero.

Luego subieron al taburete a una niña rechoncha y adorable con cabello ondulado de color castaño claro, las mejillas sonrosadas y con una gran sonrisa en su cara, se trataba de la profesora Sprout.

-¡Neville Longbottom! –dijo rápidamente el sombrero y Neville de la forma más torpe posible incluso casi cayendo al suelo fue a recoger a su profesora favorita-

Luego sentaron a la Profesora McGonagall, al recordar con lo que había tenido que lidiar Hermione sentí pena por el pobre infeliz que se tenga que encargar de ella.

-¡Fred Weasley! –Grito el maldito sombrero-

-esto debe ser una broma…

-no te preocupes Fred, podría ser peor –dijo George- podría tocarte Snape-

-cierto… -le conteste y con mejor ánimo fui a recoger a la niña de cuatro años que en cuanto la sostuve me pateo en el estómago-… -ya no dije nada y tome asiento-

Luego subieron a madame Hooch quien seguía teniendo el cabello gris y sus singulares ojos amarillos, parecía de unos cuatro al igual que McGonagall.

-¡George Weasley! –Al parecer mi hermano tuvo mejor suerte-

Luego subieron a un bebé enano de unos tres años al taburete con cabello castaño, claramente se trataba de Flitwick que aunque no sea un duende tiene la estatura de los tales.

-¡Luna Lovegood! –la verdad no me sorprendió mucho-

Le siguió la profesora Trelawney que subió al banquillo sin usar sus gafas dejando ver que sus ojos eran de un verde muy oscuro y no tendría más de tres años.

-¡Hermione Granger! –quise reírme, Hermione no la soportaba-

La vi levantarse un poco enojada y tomo de la mano a la niña llevándola hasta su lugar.

Sentaron a madame Pomfrey que aparentaba también tres años.

-¡Ginny Weasley! –Seguro que ella será la que menos va a batallar-

Le siguió Hagrid que aun a pesar de tener cuatro años según el medimago ya media poco más arriba de un metro.

-¡Ron Weasley!

Charity Burbage se sentó sola en su lugar teniendo aproximadamente seis años, ella es la profesora de estudios muggles, su cabello rubio aun que lacio era un desastre.

-¡Pansy Parkinson! –la novia de Malfoy no hacia ademan de pararse, parecía realmente enfadada y es comprensible ya que la profesora Burbage era la profesora más odiada por la casa de Slytherin-

-señorita Parkinson… -le advirtió el ministro con la voz, al final Malfoy tuvo que levantarse e ir por la niña para luego sentarla entre él y Parkinson-

Luego llego el temido final, Severus Snape, según el medimago este niño tenía cinco años aun que realmente parecía de unos tres y medio, era muy delgado, en lugar de la piel cetrina ahora había una piel blanca y muy pálida que parecía porcelana, su cabello ya no era grasoso y su nariz hasta bonita se veía, es curioso cómo es que van cambiando las personas con el tiempo.

La profesora Sinistra la nueva directora temporal (quien era la única que no se había vuelto pequeña) subió al mini murciélago al banquillo.

-¡Harry Potter! –grito el sombrero y Harry tenía una expresión de; _"trágame tierra"-_

-¿no pueden dárselo a otro? El me odia y déjenme decirles que el sentimiento es mutuo –se defendió Harry frente al sombrero y al ministro-

-no, como ya le había aclarado al señor Malfoy no es una opción, así que será mejor que se resignen a esto.

Harry bufo y a regañadientes fue por Snape que parecía un cachorrito asustado.


	3. ¿no puedes notarlo?

**Por si a alguno le interesa tengo preferencia por actualizar los días martes y jueves.**

**PD: quiero que sea Drarry, pero tampoco quiero que se vea muy forzoso por ello dije que ya veré conforme avance la historia, además si me enfoco mucho en las parejas el fic perderá su dirección.**

No había clases por el resto del día así que después de la comida los nuevos "hermanos mayores" tendrían un lapso entre la comida y la cena para convivir con los nenes para conocer a sus profesores a esa edad y tantear como serían las cosas a partir de ahora.

Pero antes de ello todos se reunieron en la entrada principal del castillo porque al parecer los niños pequeños requerían de muchas cosas y ahora mismo se encontraban esperando una carrosa que venía con algunos objetos que podrían necesitar.

-Potter –llamo la atención Malfoy acercándose al de ojos verdes y siendo seguido de cerca por Albus- escúchame cara rajada –dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándole la mirada más pesada que jamás había dado- me entero de que le haces algo a Snape, lo que sea y te juro que me encargare personalmente de que el tener que pelear con Voldemort se convierta en la menor de tus preocupaciones.

-…-Harry jamás pensó en ver a Malfoy intentando proteger a alguien y era una experiencia interesante por lo que ignoro el hecho de que había llamado a Voldemort por su nombre-…-pero nada de esto quitaba de lado que lo acababa de amenazar y él también tenía que aclararle algunas cosas al rubio oxigenado- lo mismo para ti Malfoy, si le haces algo a Dumbledore date por muerto.

Se miraron con profundo odio por varios minutos hasta que Pansy con su voz chillona llamo a Draco.

-¡Draco cariño! –Dijo la Slytherin- ven aquí.

-… -el rubio bufo y rodo los ojos con fastidio justo antes de fingir una sonrisa y caminar hasta su novia y tomarle la mano-

Pansy podría ser una las chicas más hermosas del colegio pero la verdad era un tanto fastidiosa, Draco no recordaba porque había comenzado a salir con ella, además ya no le gustaba, pero llevaban tanto tiempo juntos que una separación sería imposible, lo único que le quedaba al rubio era resignarse y esperar a terminar el colegio y casarse con ella como todo buen Malfoy aria.

Se escucharon cascos y ruedas moverse atreves del camino por donde pasaban los carruajes cada año y pronto llego una carrosa con barias cajas con nombres y a cada chico se le dio una.

Tras recibir los objetos todos se dispersaron.

El trio dorado ahora se dirigía hacia la sala común junto con los niños cuando…

-Ron ¿Dónde está Hagrid? –dijo Hermione preocupada-

-…- luego vio a lo legos un punto pequeño que se alejaba corriendo hacia el bosque prohibido- ¡Hagrid! de todos los lugares a donde podías ir ¿tenía que ser el bosque prohibido? –Así fue como Ron salió disparado hacia allá a toda velocidad-

-este año será realmente difícil –dijo Hermione-

-estoy de acuerdo -dijo Harry mirando al tembloroso y pequeño Snape a su lado-

-bueno, yo me voy a la biblioteca Harry -tras decir eso Hermione se fue tomando de la mano a Trelawney para que la siguiera y así fue como Harry termino a solas con Snape-

-¿Qué te gusta además de aterrorizar alumnos? –Pregunto Harry en voz alta sin darse cuenta-

-… -Severus no dijo nada ya que no comprendía aquella pregunta- me gusta leer y dibujar…

-…-Harry lo miro con fastidio, Potter no era malo pero aún se encontraba completamente fastidiado con esto de tener que cuidar a su profesor más odiado, incluso se estaba planteando pedirle ayuda a Malfoy- ya que… vamos a la biblioteca.

Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección hacia donde había ido Hermione sin mirar a otra parte por ello no noto que Severus le extendió la mano para que la tomara y lo guiara, pero al no ser respondido el pequeño se sintió rechazado y con tristeza solo se limitó a seguir al mayor preguntándose cuando podría ver a su mami y también si su padre le pegaría por estar lejos de casa por tanto tiempo o estaría tan borracho que cuando llegara se quedaría dormido, esperaba con todo el corazón que fuera la segunda porque todavía le dolía mucho el último golpe.

Vamos con los Slytherin.

-¡VUÉLVEME A DECIR ASÍ Y TE PARTO LA CARA MALDITA NIÑA MALCRIADA!-grito Pansy a Charity mientras ambas se jalaban del cabello-

-¡TE DIGO COMO SE ME DA LA GANA CHICA APESTOSA! –Grito la pequeña rubia jalando más del cabello de la mayor-

-las chicas son tan asquerosas –dijo Albus sentado al lado de Draco en un sillón en la plena sala común de Slytherin- no comprendo cómo puedes tener novia.

Draco solo se rio, hasta ahora el rubio había tratado de ser indiferente con el tema de tener que cuidar a Dumbledore pero el chico se la pasaba diciendo cosas ingeniosas y graciosas que le sacaban más de una sonrisa y decidió darle una verdadera oportunidad.

-si no te has dado cuenta mi novia es muy guapa.

-eso no quita que sea una cabeza hueca y sea tan desesperante –dijo el niño acostándose a lo largo del sillón y recargando su cabeza en las piernas del rubio- ¿no te das cuenta?

-Claro que me doy cuenta de que Pansy es un tanto irritante, pero déjame decirte que tiene mucho cerebro…

-tendrá mucho cerebro pero lo tiene en desuso…

-tengo mis razones, solo eso debes de saber.

Por otro lado Fred y George no la tenían tan fácil, Las niñas inmediatamente adoraron a los gemelos pero el desastre sucedió cuando se les ocurrió darles chocolate y ambas salieron disparadas hacia diferentes direcciones, en este instante George perseguía a Hooch por todo el campo de quidditch en su vieja escoba porque al parecer a la profesora no se le había olvidado como volar y Fred se divertía y estresaba en una batalla de comida en las cocinas contra una McGonagall que parecía realizar magia involuntaria.

Neville paseaba tranquilamente por los invernaderos del colegio enseñándole las plantas a Sprout.

Ginny se encontraba atada a una camilla de la enfermería jugando junto con Pomfrey.

Luna y Flitwick leían cuentos en un rincón en la biblioteca cuando la magia involuntaria del pequeño niño hiso que apareciera un caldero gigante saltarín corriendo por toda la biblioteca.

Por lo cual Hermione tuvo que irse junto con Snape y Trelawney de allí dejando a Harry dormido en una mesa.

POV Hermione.

Harry no es así, me sorprende de verdad lo frio que se ha estado comportando con Snape, yo entiendo que le tenga rencor pero esto ya es demasiado.

Cuando llego a la biblioteca note la enrome distancia que había entre ambos y sentí una punzada en el corazón ya que Snape ya no es ese maestro terrible y cruel que conocimos, es un niño asustado que tiembla como gelatina la mayor parte del tiempo y me doy cuenta con facilidad que algo no anda bien, alcé la mano en un momento para acariciarle el cabello y se hiso para atrás con la mirada asustada como si esperase que le pegara.

Por supuesto Harry no lo ha notado, bueno más bien creo que no quiere notarlo, su odio lo siega por completo.

Cuando inicio el desastre con el caldero todos salimos rápidamente y deje atrás a Harry como escarmiento.

Durante la cena observé a todos con atención, Parkinson y la profesora de estudios Muggles no se soltaban del cabello, Malfoy parecía llevarse bien con Dumbledore de echo estaban riendo mientras hablaban amenamente, Neville y Madame Sprout comían en silencio pero sonriendo, Ginny se reía junto con sus amigas mientras contaba algo como que Madame Pomfrey la había atado a la cama y la había vendado como a una momia y la niña también comentaba y reía, McGonagall y Fred entraron completamente manchados de harina y otros ingredientes de cocina pero felices, Madame Hooch entro con volando junto con George y bajaron a la mesa para comer, Ron y Hagrid estaban ausentes y Harry también, yo estaba aguantando las pláticas de Trelawney sobre cómo podía ver el futuro.

-¡puedo ver el futuro! –Dijo la pequeña mientras movía los brazos como si se tratase de tentáculos y mantenía los ojos tapados con una venda-

Snape devoraba un pan solo como si nunca hubiera comido en su vida y aun que tenía una sonrisa en su cara gracias a su mirada pude ver su tristeza.

-¿sucede algo? –le pregunte y se quedó mirando a la mesa como pensando que decir-

-¿Cuándo podré ver a mi mami?–dijo justo durante un silencio en el comedor y todos los antiguos profesores voltearon y después de eso la pregunta se repitió más veces con diferentes voces-

Nadie supo que contestar y todos cambiaron de tema distrayendo exitosamente a los niños.

Pero esto no funciono con Snape…

Antes de que se acabara la cena la directora Sinistra nos comunicó que a todas las chicas nos habían puesto en una sola habitación para que cuidáramos a nuestros niños sin tantos problemas al igual que los chicos, por supuesto que esto sería por casas así que nadie discutió por ello.

Nos dirigimos a la sala común y aun no había logrado con nada que Snape quitara su carita triste.

Al entrar no vi a nadie pero pude ver las nuevas dos puertas, una blanca que al abrirla vi que era la habitación de las chicas, y la otra negra que era la habitación de los chicos.

Entre a esta última y vi a Harry acostado en su cama leyendo un libro con el ceño fruncido, me enoje y le dije a los niños que me esperan en la otra habitación, cuando estos se fueron y me quede a solas con Harry ya no aguante más.

-Eres un estúpido.

-sabes que lo odio y no lo quiero tener cerca…

-¡es solo un niño Harry!

-¡yo también he sido solo un niño y aun así no ha dejado de intentar arruinar mi vida!

-¡no es lo mismo! –Le di mi mejor golpe en el ojo- ¡escúchame! Es un niño pequeño y asustado que justo ahora no tiene a nadie más, todo lo que conocía ya no existe y puede que no te agrade pero te tienes que encargarte de él, ¿no te suena familiar? –Pude notar como se tensaba en su lugar- le estás haciendo lo mismo que te hicieron a ti Harry… esta noche se va a quedar conmigo pero espero que mañana te vea con un cambio de actitud.

Salí de la habitación todavía enfadada y vi como Ron y Hagrid llegaban, ambos completamente llenos de tierra y lodo, cubiertos por bichos y ramitas de árbol con varios raspones en la cara.

-ya me canse de los dos –tome de la mano a Hagrid y lo metí a mi habitación donde los demás ya estaban dentro y cerré la puerta con llave, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar cuando-

-eres muy bonita –me dijo Snape y todo mi enojo se fue en un instante-


	4. Domingo BOOM

Hermione tenía severas sospechas de que algo terrible estaba pasando así que le propuso a Ginny bañar a los niños sin magia para poder comprobar su teoría.

Dejaron a Severus hasta el final y aun cuando el pequeño insistía en poder bañarse solo ellas lo ayudaron, y así fue como con mucho dolor Hermione pudo ver que tenía razón.

El niño tenía cicatrices, moretones y Golpes por todo el cuerpo sin contar con algunas viejas marcas en sus piernas que parecían antiguas quemaduras por cigarrillos.

-¿Quién te hiso esto Severus? –Pregunto Ginny ya que a Hermione no le salía la voz-

-mi papá -dijo el pequeño bajando la mirada-

Ambas se miraron con preocupación y se dispusieron a trabajar, Ginny fue por pociones y ungüentos para poder curar las heridas de Severus, entre tanto Hermione lo ayudaba a bañarse.

-¿Por qué tu papá?... –Hermione ni siquiera tuvo que terminar la pregunta para que Severus entendiera de que hablaba-

-es porque soy un niño malo que solo arruina la vida de los demás…

-¡no es verdad! –Dijo Hermione exaltadamente- tú no eres un niño malo y no arruinas la vida de nadie –le acaricio el cabello- eres bueno, yo lo sé.

-¿y por qué me pega? –Dijo Severus con lágrimas en sus ojos-

-…-Hermione extendió su mano y le seco las lágrimas- es que él es una mala persona y solo las malas personas dejan cicatrices como las que tienes.

Cuando terminaron el baño llego Ginny con todo lo necesario y comenzaron a curar las heridas del niño, y Severus no pudo dejar de pensar que tal vez estaba allí esos ángeles lo habían salvado.

En las profundidades de las mazmorras Pansy y Draco tuvieron una gran pelea como nunca habían tenido, Pansy se negaba a hacer su trabajo y cuidar de Charity así que tras la discusión la chica se encerró en su habitación haciéndole imposible a Draco entrar, el rubio pateo la puerta y se alejó enojado.

-¿siempre te hace la vida imposible verdad? –Pregunto Albus en el sillón mientras jugaba cartas con la niña rubia- alguien debería darle su merecido –comento como no queriendo la cosa-

-es una dama Albus, no puedo hacerle nada –le contesto Draco-

-esa cosa que tienes por novia no es una dama es un troll de las montañas y Charity está de acuerdo conmigo.

-Albus esto no… -pero Draco guardo silencio repentinamente viendo como del pantalón le chorreaba sangre- ¿te lastimaste? –Se arrodillo arremangándole la bastilla del pantalón hasta llegar a una herida abierta en la rodilla del niño-

-se me había olvidado que eso estaba allí, me lo hice jugando con mi amigo Gellert en la mañana antes de llegar aquí creo…

-lo bueno es que no es nada grabe, podre cerrarlo con un hechizo…

-no lo hagas –pidió el niño- quiero que me quede cicatriz, parece el mapa del metro de Londres.

-como quieras pero hay que lavarla para que no se te infecte.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de eso? –Pregunto la niña-

-… -no podía decirle que por pelear tanto tan constantemente se había ganado tales conocimientos así que mejor dijo- con el tiempo se aprenden cosas muy útiles.

Mientras todos dormían Albus se levantó de la cama que ahora compartía con Charity y Draco, la verdad Parkinson se había estado con el transcurso del día ganando a pulso un escarmiento, y Albus se lo daría, de alguna manera que no podía explicar pronto se había dado cuenta de que tenía conocimientos sobre magia realmente extensos y sería divertido comprobar tales conocimientos con Pansy "la chica apestosa que no debería ser novia de Draco" Parkinson.

Solo había un problema… no tenía varita, tomo la de Draco y salió de la habitación.

Llego hasta la puerta y tras usar el hechizo común y ver que la puerta no se abría decidió tomar otro.

-Sesamum aperti – (ábrete sésamo en latín XD) y la puerta abrió-

A la mañana siguiente se oyeron los gritos de Parkinson por toda la sala común y todos salieron de sus habitaciones para ver que sucedió y vieron a una furibunda Parkinson salir de su habitación completamente mojada y cubierta por alguna clase de barro viscoso y verde.

-¡tú maldita rata ha convertido en pantano mi habitación! –le grito a Draco que la miraba desaprobatoriamente-

-Pansy, entiendo que no te agrede y sé que en algún momento fue nuestro enemigo pero esto ya es demasiado, se trata de solo un niño sin ningún conocimiento sobre la magia y sin varita.

-¡¿Cómo puedes no creerme a mí?! ¡Soy tu novia! –lo tomo del brazo a la fuerza y lo llevo hasta su habitación y cuando abrió la puerta- ¿Qué rayos?...

La habitación estaba impecable como siempre.

-mejor hablamos cuando te calmes esto ya raya en lo ridículo –le dijo Draco con los brazos cruzados y justo tras de él estaba Albus haciéndole caras a ella-

Era domingo y tenían el día libre aun así Severus se levantó muy temprano en la mañana y al ser autosuficiente se arregló y bajo solo al gran comedor a tomar su desayuno.

Aun no llegaba y en medio de un pasillo se topó con un enorme perro negro, este se transformó en un hombre alto de cabellera negra un poco opaca y los ojos grises, al pequeño le dio un escalofrió cuando lo vio y una sensación extraña de conocerlo de toda su vida.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto el adulto directamente mientras no dejaba de verlo con fascinación y como sospechando algo (a Sirius le habían contado sobre aquella situación pero no estaba muy seguro)-

-Severus Sebastian Snape –dijo el niño un poco nervioso-

-hola Severus –respondió y se inclinó extendiéndole la mano- yo soy tu Tío Sirius Black y a partir de hoy seremos muy buenos amigos… -el niño correspondió al saludo con algo de desconfianza-

Varias horas más tarde todos se encontraban en el gran comedor cuando un Severus Snape llego con una pequeña sonrisa y tomo asiento entre Harry y Hermione sirviéndose algo de comer.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Pregunto inmediatamente Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo- nos tenías preocupadas.

-solo salí a dar un paseo –mintió pues Sirius le hiso prometer que no le contaría a nadie que lo había visto y que estuvieron jugando toda la mañana-

-tienes un raspón en la cara-menciono Poppy-

-me caí mientras daba mi paseo –en realidad se calló del lomo de Sirius mientras este corría-

-te miras cansado –indico Trelawney-

-camine mucho porque me perdí, el castillo es muy grande…

-tienes tierra por todas partes–dijo Hagrid-

-estuve cerca del lago –bien, eso no era mentira-

Hermione no era tonta y sabía que algo ocultaba, pero no le dio mucha importancia porque un niño tan pequeño no solía tener secretos muy importantes, además estaba feliz y eso descartaba cualquier tipo de abuso posible.

Mientras tanto en Malfoy Manor…

Un plato era servido frente a un gran señor oscuro que en solitario pronto disgustaría su almuerzo sin pensar que de hecho cierto elfo libre había pasado por las cocinas de la mansión esa mañana con un frasco que le había quitado a los gemelos Weasley.

Una hora más tarde Lucius Malfoy entro al comedor donde una Bellatrix golpeaba la mesa y arrojaba cosas al suelo completamente descontrolada, la silla de su señor estaba de espaldas y no podía verlo.

-mi señor… -nadie respondió- Lord Voldemort …-fue lo mismo- Tom –y la silla se giró dejando ver a un niño de siete años con la piel pálida, cabello negro y ojos verdes vistiendo una túnica negra excesivamente grande- esto no puede ser verdad.. -Dijo trastabillando y casi cayendo al suelo-

Vayamos a la entrada del bosque prohibido donde dos jóvenes aurores sentados en un tronco caído comían sus lonches de jamón y queso.

-¿no deberíamos estar buscando a Umbridge?

-sí, deberíamos –pero ambos siguieron comiendo-

Y tras un largo domingo lleno de emociones y juegos todos se retiraron a sus salas comunes.

Ron nuevamente estaba ausente ya que perseguía a un rápido y pequeño Hagrid que se dirigía al bosque prohibido.

Los gemelos decidieron acampar con las niñas en la sala y Neville se encontraba en el cuarto de las chicas ya que estas le estaban enseñando como peinar a una niña.

Por eso Harry y Severus se encontraban solos nuevamente, le había prometido a Hermione que lo intentaría y le daría una oportunidad al niño pequeño.

Harry estaba sentado frente a su cama en un sillón con el ceño fruncido y los hombros tensos y Severus acostado en la cama un poco inquieto, se miraban fijamente hasta que Severus rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué utilizas anteojos?

-porque no miro bien…-respondió cesantemente-

-¿eres ciego?

-no, solo no miro bien…

-¿Cómo te hiciste la cicatriz en la frente?

-una persona mala me la hiso…

-si me dijeron que solo las personas malas hacen cicatrices -le dijo Severus mostrándole una enorme que había en su pecho (que se requería más tiempo para que despareciera)-

En ese instante a Harry se le bajaron los sumos y se le fue el aire de los pulmones, y completamente descolocado y algo tembloroso se puso de pie intentando retener las lágrimas que se le querías escapar.

-buenas noches… -le dijo con una sonrisa, beso su frente, lo arropo y salió de la habitación-

Se recargo en la puerta, se tapó con ambas manos la cara y comenzó a llorar.

-¿estás bien compañero? –Pregunto Ron quien acababa de llegar con Hagrid de la mano-

-Ron soy un estúpido.

-eso ya lo sabía, pero ¿Por qué lloras?


	5. mañana del lunes

Cuando Harry regreso a la habitación se dio cuenta de que Severus aún no dormía así que decidió hablar con él un rato, terminaron tocando todo tipo de temas y entre ellos salió a la luz el tema de los padres de Harry, Severus se puso triste pero Harry le explico que estaban en el cielo y ese era un lugar mejor, y ya que habían llegado al tema de los padres de Harry Severus recordó aquella pregunta que nadie le quiso contestar.

-¿Dónde está mi mami?

-…-él sabía que le había pasado a esa mujer, Dumbledore le había contado en una ocasión a Sirius (Harry estuvo espiando), y Harry no quiso mentirle a Severus- ella también está en el cielo Severus…

-la voy a extrañar mucho…-sus preciosos ojos negros comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- pero me hace feliz que ya no volverá a estar triste…

Ya no aguanto más y abrazo al pequeño niño, este se aferró a su pecho con fuerza y no paro de llorar hasta que se quedó dormido, Harry se reprendió por ello y se prometió tener más tacto la próxima vez.

A la mañana siguiente Severus se levantó como siempre lo haría antes que los demás, tenía esa costumbre de despertar en la madrugada para que se fuera pues su madre no quería que se encontrara con Tobías que solía despertar de muy mal humor.

Se bañó y se puso un jumper negro, una camisa de manga corta y zapatos negros. Intento despertar a Harry pero al ver que este no se levantaba decidió dejarlo así.

Salió de la sala común todavía un poco triste por lo de su mami, ella era la única persona en el mundo que le había dicho que lo quería y ya no estaba… Hermione le recordaba mucho a ella… eran igual de listas, bonitas y buenas…

-¡Severus! –ese grito termino con todos sus pensamientos, miro hacia enfrente y al final del pasillo por donde iba se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises-

-¡tío Sirius! –grito y corrió directo hacia Black mientras este le esperaba agachado y con los brazos abiertos-

-veo que me extrañaste –dijo el mayor cuando recibió al pequeño niño entre sus brazos en un abrazo muy efusivo, lo tomo y lo cargo con un brazo- yo también te extrañe mi pequeño sobrino.

Sirius en un principio solo había ido al colegio el día anterior para molestar a Snape, pero después de convivir cinco minutos con él ya se había enamorado del pequeño niño y estaba planeando algo en contra de Harry por haber tratado mal a su nuevo bebé, porque sí, Sirius ya había decidido que en cuanto pudiera recuperar su libertad (y si esto no encontraba solución cosa que esperaba) el sería el primero en la lista para pedir la custodia de Severus.

Severus le conto su conversación con Potter mientras caminaban por los alrededores del castillo, terminaron sentándose frente al lago y Severus se sentó en las piernas de Sirius mientras este le desenredaba el cabello con los dedos.

-no estés triste, yo te protegeré, cuando supe lo de tu madre Sev… prometí que cuidaría de su persona favorita –eso era completamente verdad pero nadie lo sabía- siempre me tendrás a mí.

-¿me quieres? –No pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta-

-si -le beso la mejilla y continúo con su trabajo en el cabello del pequeño-

Ahora vayamos a la sala común de Ravenclaw, los alumnos de la casa de la inteligencia despertaban temprano para estudiar ya que les gustaba estar hasta arriba en las calificaciones.

Pero esta mañana esa no era su prioridad, resulta que su antiguo profesor se hacía del baño en la cama y hoy todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en buscar en alguno de sus libros como ayudar para que esto dejara de pasar.

Mientras tanto luna ya había convencido al niño para que usara pañal por más que se resistió en un principio, ahora mismo la rubia cambiaba las sabanas una vez más con ayuda de un elfo doméstico y al mismo tiempo trataba de acallar con una canción al pequeño Filius que no paraba de llorar pidiendo perdón.

Pasaron un par de horas cuando los gemelos despertaron y bueno a ellos de todas formas si les tocaba cambiar pañales porque aparentemente ninguna de las dos niñas sabía ir al baño, ya habían acordado que el día de hoy le pedirían ayuda a Hermione o intentarían hablar con su madre, porque cada vez que intentaron enseñarles… el baño necesito una remodelación.

Por otro lado Neville se encontraba disfrutando su trabajo, Pomo (como ahora la llama Neville) era una niña muy dulce y tranquila, aunque también parecía tener un carácter fuerte y si quería algo era muy persistente en su trabajo por conseguirlo y gracias a eso la niña comía muchos más dulces de los que debería y Neville batallaba para decirle que no.

Ahora la estaba peinando con dos coletas. Y se sonrió pensando que esto era una oportunidad, después de todo él nunca tuvo una familia como tal, tenía a sus abuelos y los amaba pero no era lo mismo, ahora ya tenía una pequeña hermanita y daría todo de sí para que no le faltara nada.

Hermione y Sybill salían de la sala común junto con Ginny y Poppy para ir al gran comedor, Ron seguía dormido y ni hablar de Hagrid…

En las profundidades de las mazmorras algo andaba mal, desde el día anterior Pansy se encontraba realmente irritada, no importaba cuando le dijera a Draco sobre de que ese demonio con cabello de zanahoria no paraba de intentar hacerle algo, su novio no le creía, eso jamás había pasado, además ese niñato le robaba TODO su tiempo con Draco, esa mañana se levantó antes y despertó a Charity, si quería triunfar tendría que tener una aliada y Albus durante la noche le hiso una broma pesada a la niña rubia y Draco tampoco le había creído, lo que al final provoco que la niña terminara durmiendo en la habitación de Parkinson.

-es un trato –dijo la niña estrechando la mano de Pansy- ese maldito niño le hiso creer a Malfoy que me hice del baño mojando mi pijama y no se lo voy a perdonar tan fácil.

-bueno, hermana yo tampoco –sonrió Pansy- además creo que hay algo oscuro y maligno en ese niño, así que hay que andar con cuidado.

Claro ninguna imagino que cierto pelirrojo las espiaba riéndose de ambas pues jamás podrían contra él, toda la atención de Draco seria exclusivamente para el mismo, no importaba si terminaba alejando a todos los demás ya que no los consideraba dignos de estar con el rubio, bueno solo había una chica que rayaba en ello y se llama Astoria, fue tan amable y tan dulce que Albus no pudo dejar de pensar que esta chica era perfecta, aun si Astoria no era una chica muy guapa era una muy lista y se aseguraría de tenerla cerca, pero incluso con ello parecía no ser la indicada, tendría que buscar material para ser la pareja del rubio en otra casa.

Vayamos a Malfoy manor donde tras un desayuno muy completo y saludable Lucius y Bellatrix intentaron explicarle a un niño de siete años todo lo que le rodeaba y su lugar en esa mansión.

-dejen ver si entendí –el niño se acomodó en el enorme sillón de cuero- ¿soy talvez el mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempo, soy jefe de todos ustedes y por alguna razón aun teniendo una parte "normal" (no recordaba cómo decir muggle) quiero acabar con todas las personas que son así, y apoderarme del mundo?

-algo como eso… -respondió Lucius-

-me parece bien –respondió con una sonrisa el niño- pero tienen que darse cuenta de que solo tengo siete años, no puedo ayudarlos mucho, ni siquiera puedo cuidarme solo –se sonrojó-

-nos encargaremos de ti hasta que podamos arreglar este problema, pero puedes pedirnos lo que sea y te lo daremos –dijo Bellatrix con todo el cariño que esa loca puede expresar- estamos aquí para complacerte y hacerte feliz.

-quiero una mamá –dijo Tom rápida y atropelladamente- nunca tuve una…

Lucius y Bellatrix se miraron preocupados por un segundo, aquello era muy difícil, Bella podría hacerlo pero a ella le faltaba instinto maternal para eso y justo cuando le iban a contestar a Tom que no se podía entro Narcissa y ambos se sonrieron.

-Cissy, te tenemos un trabajo cariño –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y Tom giro su silla encontrándose con una mujer rubia de ojos azules y muy elegante-

-¿y este niño? –Pregunto Narcissa un poco preocupada por los planes de esos dos-

-es tú nuevo trabajo hermanita.


	6. severus, albus, tom

**Chicos éste capítulo esta escrito desde mi tablet y puede que tenga mas faltas de ortografía de lo normal y sea más corto ya que desde aquí no puedo distinguir bien cuanto llevo, por cierto gracias por los reviews saben que eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. **

POV SEVERUS

Desde que hablamos aquélla noche Harry a sido muy bueno conmigo, se que no llevamos más que un par de días juntos pero para mi que Harry es buena persona solo que seguro estaba de mal humor el día que nos conocimos, mi madre también aveces se ponía de mal humor y me gritaba pero cuando se ponía mejor me pedía disculpas y me explicaba por qué lo hacía.

En el tiempo que tengo con Harry me di cuenta de muchas cosas, como que tiende a despertar muy tardé y que a la hora de la comida no deja de observar a un rubio en la mesa de Slytherin, que parece ser bueno en casi todas las materias menos pociones, que se pone nervioso cuando se trata de chicas, también tiene un andar tan torpe como el de un borracho en la madrugada y claro que su cabello es más desastroso que un nido de pájaros o bueno esto último lo dijo Hermione.

Me agrada pero cuando lo veo siento tristeza aveces, como si me recordará a alguien más, alguien que perdí, pero es que no logro recordar...

Dejando de lado el tema Harry, se encuentra mi tío Sirius, al principio no me dio buena espina pero resultó ser un ser increíble y se que puedo confiar en que el se quedara conmigo siempre y que no me haría volver a casa con Tobias.

Ahora que ya no está mi mamá tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer...

Ahora mismo estoy en clase de pociones con Harry y observó atentamente Cómo se las ingenia para arruinar su poción, la verdad no estoy seguro del porque pero al parecer tengo un conocimiento profundo acerca del arte de la creación de pociones y me divierte un poco ver a todos y en especial Harry y Neville arruinar su trabajo, bueno ese chico rubio de Slytherin (si el mismo chico de la comida) parece ser el único que trabaja eficientemente y tengo la sensación de que si me acerco vería que su poción es perfecta, pero no me dan muchas ganas de ir gracias a que hay un niño pelirrojo pegado a el como chicle y me da mala espina.

Al terminar la clase a Harry le tocaba una hora libre y decidí que aprovecharía para ayudarle, por que si dejo que siga así seguro reprueba o como mínimo sé lesiona.

POV ALBUS

el lunes acompañé a Draco a todas partes pero fue tan aburrido que muy apenas me di cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, hoy martes es un poco diferente ya que desperté con unas ganas locas por iniciar mi plan para conseguir una novia nueva para Draco, el paso uno es localizar el objetivo... He tenido problemas con eso ya que por desgracia nadie cubre mis expectativas, las personas de esta casa son elegantes, astutas y eso pero también son algo crueles y egoístas y yo no quiero a alguien así para Draco, la señorita Astoria es la única en Slytherin que podría ser... El problema es que Draco no sabe que ella existe, y para que mi plan resulte la persona elegida tiene que ser alguien que ya tenga ganada su atención incluso si es de forma conflictiva ya que Draco parece ser bastante reacio a que nuevas personas entren a su vida, cómo si algo muy fuerte y doloroso le hubiera pasado como para que ya no aceptara a nadie más, pero conociéndolo seguro algún estúpido le lastimó el orgullo.

La clase de pociones fue algo entretenida pues mirar como Draco se movía con maestría y los demas se hacían garras con la poción fue realmente divertido. Durante la clase el tarado cuatro ojos que me inmovilizó el primer día no paraba de mirar a Draco y eso no me gustó... ¿que se cree? seguro que está pensando en algo para molestar a Draco, bueno yo no lo voy a permitir, no por nada en mi pueblo soy conocido como el rey de las bromas pesadas.

Pero antes me tengo que encargar de Charity y de Pansy, creo que será mas difícil de lo que creí deshacerme de ellas, pero ya se me ocurrirá con que acabar esto.

La siguiente clase era transformaciones con Ravenclaw, bien está és mi oportunidad para observar más de cerca a los Ravenclaw de quinto para analizarlos y ver si con alguno puedo dar el primer paso de mi plan, bien todos ya tenían un punto por pertenecer a la casa de la inteligencia y otro más ya que ninguno era feo, ahora los tengo que vigilar uno por uno.

POV TOM

Narcissa es la mujer más increíble del universo, con ella me siento por primera vez como un niño y no como un monstruo, no me tiene miedo y nunca me deja solo, es extraño para mi todo esto, ella me mira con cariño y eso es algo que creí nunca poder tener.

Lucius y bellatrix me advirtieron que no le dijera a nadie (en especial a Narcissa)sombre quién soy en realidad por que podría poner en riesgo mi vida y también podría ser rechazado por los demás, sin mencionar que si supiera alguien que el gran Lord Voldemort se convirtió en un niño se pondría en duda todo mi poder y autoridad... Lo que sea que eso signifique...

Estoy en el jardín de rosas ayudando a Narcissa, éste lugar es imposible y es tan de cuento de hadas, hace unos días según yo me encontraba en mi oscura y fría habitación dentro del orfanato y ahora vivo en una enorme mansión con la mamá que todo niño solitario querría.

Hablando del estúpido orfanato... Ahora que vivo con los Malfoy me doy cuenta de que yo no fui nunca el problema, habló de que toda mi vida he tenido que soportar como es que todos los adultos me miraban con miedo, he estado completamente apartado del resto de los niños por que los encargados les prohibían juntarse conmigo y por alguna razón siempre me culpaban cuando alguien se lástimaba, es verdad que no soy un ángel y he hecho cosas malas como robar pero eso no significa que sea malo... Gracias a ellos siempre pensé que yo era un monstruo, que mi único destino siempre fue destruir todo... Por eso no me sorprendió ni un poquito la explicación que me dieron Lucius y Bellatrix, pero ahora se que eso puede cambiar, porque si para Narcissa soy solo un niño, si para una persona soy algo más, pues yo también puedo creer en ello.

-bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya a mi misión, no volveré en mucho tiempo así que cuidalo Cissy-dijo Bellatrix recién aparecida frente a nosotros- adiós Tom -fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo negro-


	7. adiós Umbridge

Los aurores McQuen y Fitzgerald eran los encargados de buscar a la profesora Umbridge, ambos recientemente habían salido de la academia y ambos por desgracia de los mismos eran ahijados de la profesora por lo tanto sabían de primera mano la clase de persona que era, por ello no hacían mucho esfuerzo en su búsqueda, de hecho hablaron y se pusieron de acuerdo en no entrar al bosque prohibido (dónde se supone que se perdió Umbridge) al momento ambos disfrutaban de un par de sándwiches sentados en un tronco caido en la entrada del bosque mientras conversaban sobre la novia de Fitzgerald y su deseo de casarse con ella, repentinamente escucharon un ruido entre los árboles y tomando sus varitas fueron a investigar, lo que encontraron fue un enorme sapo gordo y verrugoso con un vestido rosa en perfecto estado pero rodeado de arañas gigantes.

-detente en tu lugar Robert McQuen -dijo el auror a su compañero cuando vio que esté iba a intervenir-

-Freem... ¿esperas que no hagamos nada? La van a matar...

-Robert, el mundo estará mejor sin Umbridge en el -dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda- recogeremos lo que quede y diremos que llegamos tarde.

-no estoy seguro que pueda pararme sin hacer nada...

-es por el bien de todos, ya lo superarás -colocó su brazo por encima de los hombros del otro y se dieron media vuelta dirigiéndose al castillo-

Unas horas mas tarde sé dio la noticia en el departamento de aurores de que la profesora había muerto al encontrarse con una docena de arañas gigantes.

Mientras tanto en el castillo...

-su redacción es perfecta señor Potter, pero... ¿porque esta escrita con crayones?

-... -Severus se golpeó en la frente cuando escucho eso y se dio contra la mesa cuando Harry contesto- para que tenga más vida...

-vaya a su lugar-dijo la profesora- esta vez se lo tomaré pero la próxima vez tome esto con la seriedad que amerita y escriba su trabajo con tinta negra.

-si profesora...-Harry tomo asiento y Severus lo mató con la mirada-¿que?

-¡te dije que lo transcribieras! -respondió el niño y Harry le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa como respuesta-

Terminó la clase y ya era la hora de la comida, Harry llevaba a Severus de la mano igual que Hermione con Sybill y Ron con Hagrid, entrando al gran comedor vieron un desastre de proporciones apocalípticas.

Las cuatro mesas de las casas estaban hechas polvo, la de los profesores se encontraba partida por la mitad, había un incendio que cubría todas las telas del lugar, el suelo parecía el interior de un pantano verde, las velas ahora eran manchas de cera regadas por todas partes, el techo encantado ahora mostraba una tormenta eléctrica que estaba tocando el suelo con repentinos rayos, había un troll durmiendo en la escalinata, duendecillos de cornualles volaban libremente y en medio de todo aquello estaban Pansy, Draco,Charity y Albus.

Los mayores se encontraban discutiendo como nunca...

-¡tienes que creerme!-grito Pansy- fue ese pequeño monstruo-dijo apuntando hacia Albus-Draco...

-esto ya fue demasiado lejos Pansy, ¿ crees que soy tan estúpido como para creer que un niño de siete años hizo esto? -le respondió el rubio- ya no estoy para aguantar esto, ya me canse de ti y tus cosas, ya tengo bastante con lo que lidiar como para que le añadas tus malditos berrinches.

-¿que quieres decir?

-terminamos... -tomo de la mano a Albus y salió del comedor dirigiéndose a su sala común-

El trío dorado se quedó sin palabras al ver a la pareja más estable y duradera del colegio terminar justo frente a ellos.

-no digan nada-les advirtió Pansy cuándo vio por el rabillo del ojo a Hermione abriendo la boca-

-Pansy ¿que vamos a hacer? -preguntó Charity viendo como la mayor caía sobre sus rodillas-

-no lo se...

los otros decidieron mejor alejarse de aquel lugar pues muy a pesar de la rivalidad preferían no molestar a la Slytherin imaginando lo devastada que debía sentirse, sin mencionar claro de la gran posibilidad de que decidiera desquitarse con ellos.

Hermione, Sybill, Harry y Severus decidieron comer en las cocinas por todo lo ocurrido y fueron para allá, además era la oportunidad perfecta para Harry de presentar a Dobby a Severus, por otro lado Hagrid había decidido escaparse una vez más de Ron y éste último lo buscaba con desesperación, al final Ron termino adentrándose al bosque prohibido, Ron definitivamente no era fanático del lugar en especial después del accidente con ésas horribles y monstruosas arañas, pero no había opción pues Hagrid había decidido entrar al bosque, el niño había estado intentándolo desde el primer día y para Ron era todo un mérito que fuera la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que lograba llegar tan lejos.

El manubrio de una bicicleta paso volando sobre su cabeza desde su derecha, preparó su varita para atacar y apartó unos arbustos...

Aquella escena era lo más inesperado y raro que le había tocado ver pues allí estaba Hagrid jugando con lo que parecía un niño o un bebé gigante...


	8. visión

Bien, Ron no creía en su gran suerte pues justo ahora se venía enterado de que Hagrid tiene un hermano menor y VAYA que hermano menor... Ahora además de cuidar del niño más inquieto del mundo también tenía que hacerlo de un "pequeño" niño gigante, si el que era muy cercano al semi gigante no había sido informado... Bueno eso debía significar que era un secreto muy grande... Por otro lado al menos ya sabia del porque Hagrid intentaba escapar tan seguido y con esa información prometió que visitarían a su hermano todos los días claro siempre y cuando no intentara escapar nunca más.

Entre tanto un rubio ya se estaba arrepintiendo de terminar con su novia... Por desgracia tenia responsabilidades que cumplir y una de ellas era estar con Pansy y casarse con ella en un futuro... Ya lo había arruinado todo por una tontería y eso le enojaba todavía más pues tantos años de relación se fueron a la basura en un segundo y no sabía que hacer, lo único que sabía era lo que no podía hacer y eso era antes que nada retractarse, ya una vez tomada la decisión no había marcha atrás.

Su responsabilidad en si no era con Pansy... Era más bien con su familia, tenia que casarse saliendo del colegio y traer un heredero Malfoy al mundo, por eso justo ahora se acordó del porque su relación con la Slytherin había sido tan larga... Pansy era su bote salvavidas, su futuro lo planeó varios años atrás y tendría que iniciar con todo nuevamente por culpa de su manía de tomar malas decisiones estando enojado.

Por su parte Pansy se encerró en su habitación, necesitaba estar sola tras lo ocurrido, de alguna forma ya esperaba que su tiempo con Draco tendría un final y no uno bonito ¿como es que lo sabía? Draco ya no la observaba como antes, puede que se mantuviera con la misma actitud durante todos estos años, sí Draco es un excelente actor, pero hay algo que el rubio no puede cambiar por más que se esfuerce y eso es su mirada, no es que cuando la veía sus ojos estuvieran fríos era mas bien que si podía distinguir cariño en ellos pero no del que ella quisiera, cuando sus ojos se encontraban ella sabía perfectamente que Draco miraba a una amiga más no a una novia, se abrazó a si misma y por primera vez desde que tenía memoria se puso a llorar.

Albus y Charity gracias a las circunstancias momentáneamente estaban a cargo de Luna y Neville respectivamente, estos los llevaron a las cocinas junto con sus propios niños a comer ya que el comedor tardaría en estar en condiciones y no querían comer en sus salas comunes como todos los demás.

Ya dentro se encontraron con Hermione, Sybill, Harry y Severus comiendo en una mesa larga en una esquina y se sentaron con ellos, por casualidad Charity y Albus quedaron a cada lado de Severus.

-hola mi nombre es Albus -saludo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa-

-y yo soy Charity

En ese instante a Sybill comenzó a dolerle la cabeza muy fuertemente, todo a su alrededor se desvaneció y ella se asustó, no era la primera vez que tenia una visión del futuro solo que nunca se terminaba de acostumbrar.

_Las imágenes del futuro se fueron aclarando poco a poco, vio a tres adolescentes sentados en la entrada principal de Hogwarts, el primero era un chico de dieciséis años que ella jamás había visto, tenía el cabello negro y ojos verdes, el segundo era un pelirrojo de ojos azules de la misma edad y el último tenía los ojos y el cabello de color negro aparentando por lo menos dos años menos que los otros, al parecer eran buenos amigos._

_-Severus... -había dicho una chica recién llegada con el cabello rubio y los ojos celestes llamando la atención del mencionado- te-tengo que decirte algo importante..._

_-¿que pasa Charity? -preguntó el de ojos negros al mismo tiempo que sus amigos se alejaban de allí mientras reían en voz baja- _

_-Severus t-tu me... Quiero decir que yo siento... -la chica estaba nerviosa y muy roja-SEVERUS ME GU..._

Allí término su visión, no la entendió y por al ser tan pequeña no le tomó ninguna importancia y siguió comiendo mientras que frente a ella Albus, Severus y Charity se volvían amigos.

-Albus ¿como te trata Malfoy?-preguntó Harry-

-bien, pero nadie te dio permiso de usar mi nombre maldito cuatro ojos...

-¿Malfoy te dijo que dijeras eso? -preguntó Harry con fastidio-

-no, en realidad ni siquiera ha hablado de ti -harry no sabia porque pero eso le dolió un poquito, quizá sea por que el sí hablado de él con Severus-

-es verdad -dijo Charity- el nunca ha hablado de ninguno de ustedes... Pero creo que es porque tiene toda su atención en cierta persona - dijo mirando acusadoramente a Albus-

Bueno al menos no había puesto en su contra a los chicos se dijo Harry así mismo, el no lo había hecho con Severus por la actitud que su enemigo había adoptado hacia Snape desde que se convirtió en un niño pues dejó en claro lo mucho que le importaba el de ojos negros.

Pero... Si Malfoy no puso en su contra a Albus ¿porque el niño parecía odiarlo? Podría preguntarle directamente a Albus, pero estamos hablando de Harry Potter y por lo tanto su gran plan pará averiguarlo era emboscar a Malfoy y de alguna forma sacarle información, lo bueno es que todavía recordaba la contraseña de Slytherin.

Se puso de pie y olvidando todo a su alrededor se fue corriendo con dirección a las mazmorras, claro que Harry tendría dificultades para llegar hasta su destino y el peor de ellos seria Blaise vigilando la puerta de la habitación del rubio.

**Tuve algo de tiempo libre y decidí adelantar capítulo. **


	9. Slytherin

Blaise era el único en todo Slytherin (y Hogwarts) que podía ver bajo la máscara de Draco, por ello cuando llegó al dormitorio que comparten supo inmediatamente que algo realmente malo había sucedido y viendo el desastre el moreno salió para que el rubio pudiera aclarar sus pensamientos a solas, Draco nunca fue de los que necesitan un abrazo y consuelo cuando las circunstancias se ponen mal, Draco era mas el tipo de persona que miraba el llorar como una debilidad y que preferiría quedarse solo en un silencio prolongado, quizá tomaría una siesta y despertaría como nuevo.

Blaise convocó una silla con magia y se sentó contra la puerta de su habitación vigilando que nadie se acercará para molestar a su amigo, sí, está es la forma en que el demostraba su apoyo incondicional.

Escuchó murmullos provenientes de la entrada de la sala común, no les prestó atención pues desde ése pasillo escondido no podía ver nada y de momento su misión era evitar la entrada de cualquier persona a su habitación.

Mientras tanto todos los Slytherin presentes en el lugar veían impactados como es que Harry Potter entraba a su sala común como si aquéllo fuese muy normal para el, la mayoría de los presentes levantaron sus varitas apuntandolo esperando el más mínimo movimiento del niño que vivió para atacar.

-¿dónde está Malfoy? -fue lo primero que salió de su boca-

Theodore Nott se hizo notar saliendo de entre un puñado de personas, tenia la mirada más fría que nadie había visto jamás, tenia un gesto de asco en el rostro y los brazos cruzados, su varita en su mano izquierda y adoptando una postura amenazante.

-será mejor que te vayas Potter, no eres bienvenido en este lugar -dijo apuntandolo con la varita-

-quiero ver a Malfoy.

-y yo quiero una escoba de carreras último modelo, pero no siempre se puede tener lo que se desea, así que ¿por qué no te vas?

-no me iré sin ver a Malfoy.

Theodore sacó su billetera y de ella tomó una fotografía mágica donde se encontraba Draco y se la tiro a Harry en la cara.

-ya está, lo viste y es precioso, ¡ahora largate!

Harry realmente se extrañó por el comportamiento de Nott quien usualmente es tranquilo, pero igual no se distrajo de su objetivo y fijo su vista en un estandarte verde con el escudo de Slytherin que sabía que ocultaba el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de su enemigo.

Lo inteligente sería salir de allí y volver usando su capa de invisibilidad pero no estamos hablando de Hermione Granger, estamos hablando del mismo chico que cuando recibió su carta en lugar de ocultarla... Bueno ya no importa recordar eso, Harry intentó pretrificar a Nott mas éste conjuro un protego totalum y al mismo tiempo Astoria apareció por detrás de Harry.

-Levicorpus... -así Potter quedo flotando de cabeza- no es muy inteligente atacar a una serpiente en su nido -dijo la morena- y menos si el nido esta lleno.

-sólo quería hablar con Malfoy... -dijo Harry intentando apelar a la piedad de la Slytherin-

-Potter, no es un buen momento... -le contestó Astoria pues ella conocía a la perfección la situación- pero si es tan importante como para que entrarás aquí... Te ayudaré para que pases si me das una buena razón para esto.

-... -Harry no podía decirle a la chica que solo había entrado por un mero impulso y que sólo era para sacarle información a Malfoy, por ello respondió- tengo que arreglar las cosas con el... No podemos pelear por siempre y yo...

-no digas más -dijo ella con una sonrisa- puedes pasar... Liberacorpus -y Harry cayó al suelo-

Nott se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de echar a patadas a Potter pues no se encontraba en una posición favorable para enfrentarse a Astoria, todos bajaron sus varitas pero Theodore recordó algo que le hizo feliz y justo antes de que Harry atravesará el estandarte le dijo:

-que te diviertas enfrentando a Blaise...

Mientras tanto en Malfoy Manor.

POV TOM

hoy oficialmente me convertí en un Malfoy, Lucius no quería hacer esto legal porque tiene la esperanza de que todo se arregle, pero no podía decirle nada a Narcissa así que tuvo que terminar cediendo ante su petición (que más bien fue una orden) de hacerme legalmente parte de la familia.

Mi nombre es Tomas M. Harvey Cignus Malfoy Black, sí, es un nombre larguísimo pero seguro que hay peores.

Narcissa me ha comentado que tiene un hijo de quince años cuyo nombre es Draco, me ha hablado tanto de él que siento como si ya lo conociera y por esa información creo que cada vez me gusta más, Narcissa dice que nos conoceremos en Navidad cuando venga a pasar las vacaciones y estoy emocionado por ello.

Y mientras espero tengo que estudiar magia elemental en casa con Narcissa y Lucius, la verdad es que tengo sin ninguna razón conocimientos mágicos muy extensos pero no estoy seguro de que deba decirle a alguien, esto quizá me meta en problemas y la verdad no quiero eso.

Narcissa no le ha dicho a Draco de mi existencia pero asegura que sé pondrá feliz ya que siempre quiso un hermano.

POV CHARITY

Después de que Potter se fuera corriendo Albus nos arrastró a Severus y a mi a perseguirlo, pero Potter fue demasiado rápido y lo perdimos de vista y también nos perdimos nosotros... Se supone que deberíamos estar junto con Luna y Neville en lo que se arregla el problema con Draco y Pansy ¡NO EN MEDIO DE UN PASILLO DESIERTO COMPLETAMENTE SOLOS!

Tranquilizate Charity, seguro que encuentras la solución, tienes seis años ya estás grande como para tener miedo, además todavía es de día, no pasa nada...

-¡quiero a mi mami!

FIN POV CHARITY

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin se llevaba acabo una pelea muy difícil, Harry nunca había tenido una lucha contra Blaise y tenia que reconocer que el tarado era extremadamente fuerte, todo comenzó cuando llegó hasta aquél pasillo escondido y en cuanto el Slytherin lo miro lo atacó sin dejarlo hablar siquiera, tuvieron una hora peleando con magia y hace cosa como de media hora se encontraban peleándose al estilo muggle.

-¿que rayos hace Potter aquí y porque están actuando como bárbaros? - la pelea se detuvo inmediatamente y ambos volvieron sus rostros mirando directamente hacía un rubio con el ceño fruncido- ¿y bien?

-la verdad es que quería hablar contigo-dijo Harry como si nada- y tus amigos me atacaron.

-sólo a ti se te ocurre entrar a éste lugar... -dijo el rubio dando un suspiro resignado y abriendo más la puerta de la habitación para que el otro pasará- que sea rápido Potter, no estoy de humor.


	10. mi bebé

-¿básicamente intentas decirme que Albus Dumbledore te odia y viniste hasta a mi para averiguar el porque?-dijo el rubio en medio de una carcajada-

-si y no te burles...

-¿Cómo no burlarme? Eres un estúpido.

-esa es solo tu opinión...

-no es solo mi opinión Potter, tú eres un estúpido, es lo que eres y no hay más -no pudo evitar volver a reir- sin tus amigos no durarías ni medio día y eso quedó en claro después de que entrarás aquí, no se en que momento creíste que era buena idea, es como si yo decidiera entrar a Gryffindor.

-bueno, ¿puedes responder a mi pregunta?

-la verdad es que no... No tengo idea del porque Albus pudiera odiarte.

-¿porque me odias tu? -pregunto Harry algo inseguro- eso quizá pueda darme una idea...

-¿odiarte? Esa palabra es demasiado grande Potter y no deberías creer que eres tan importante como para que te odié, si acaso no me agradas.

-¿entonces porque me molestas todo el tiempo? -dijo Harry entre la confusión y el enojo-

-es divertido y con tantos admiradores alguien tiene que bajarte los humos para que no te creas un Dios -dijo Draco antes de darle una mordida a una manzana verde-

-debí haberlo adivinado, después de todo yo antes te gustaba -dijo Harry descuidado- incluso me ofreciste tu amistad.

-... -Draco alzó una ceja divertido y luego comenzó a reir-

-¿de que te ríes?

-usaste la palabra gustar -y volvió a reír mientras Harry se ponía rojo-

-sabes a lo que me refiero Malfoy...

-si bueno eso paso hace tanto tiempo que ya lo había olvidado -mintió pues todavía le dolía que se haya atrevido a rechazar su amistad y lo haya humillado de aquella manera- pero gracias por recordarme la razón por la que comenzaste a desagradarme...

-ni creas que te pediré disculpas por eso, ese día fuiste un perfecto imbecil y recibiste lo que merecías.

-que bueno porque yo tampoco planeó disculparme por nada -mordió de nuevo su manzana- la única razón por la que te dejé pasar es para saber cómo ha estado Severus y lo único que he escuchado son tus quejas sobre porque Albus te odia y sobre lo agresivos que son mis amigos, así que comienza a hablar Potter.

-presiento que esto no ta va a gustar... -suspiro con resignación frente a la reprobatoria mirada del rubio- espero que no me odies por esto...

Vayamos a un pasillo solitario donde se encontraban tres niños perdidos, una niña rubia, un niño pelirrojo y uno un poco más pequeño con el cabello negro.

-deja de llorar niña tonta-dijo Albus haciendo que la niña guardará silencio pero también que lo mirará con odio- no estamos perdidos... Solo un poco desorientados.

-es lo mismo... ¿que pasa si nunca encontramos la salida? -dijo la niña-

-ya deben estar buscandonos y mi mami me dijo una vez que cuando estás perdido debes quedarte en tu lugar para que otros te puedan encontrar -dijo Severus-

-eso seria muy útil pero creo que lo mejor es caminar hasta encontrar un adulto que nos ayude -dijo Albus- al menos eso es lo que me dijo mi hermano cuando se perdió en Londres.

-todo esto es tu culpa -dijo Charity apuntando a Albus- si no fuera por ti todos seguiríamos seguros junto a los otros...

-deja de culparme por todo.

-tu eres el culpable de todo.

-chicos ¿podrían dejar de discutir por favor? -dijo Severus- si no se han dado cuenta de verdad tenemos un problema y si pelean todo el tiempo no podremos hacer nada...

-¿que sugieres? -preguntaron los otros dos al más pequeño-

-bueno... -se puso nervioso por que ambos lo miraban muy fijamente- intentemos regresar por el pasillo del que vinimos para volver a las cocinas y si vemos a alguna persona en el camino hay que pedir ayuda.

Los mayores no hicieron ningún comentario pero caminaron junto con el menor por aquel pasillo intentando volver, Albus iba pensando en que seguro el tarado de Potter ya se encontraba molestando a Draco, si ese imbécil le tocaba un solo cabello se aseguraría de hacerle algo peor de lo que le hizo al gran comedor.

Charity pensaba en lo mucho que odiaba a Albus y en formas para vengarse, por otro lado Severus pensaba en lo preocupadas que debían estar Ginny, Hermione y Luna, también pensaba en lo oportuno que seria si su tío Sirius apareciera...

Subieron y bajaron escaleras incontables veces, caminaron por extensos pasillos (los tres habían olvidado el camino) y revisaron todas las puertas a su paso sin encontrar a nadie y justo cuando estaban los tres apunto de tirarse al suelo y llorar se escucho la voz de un hombre por otro pasillo y salieron corriendo en su dirección...

Allí sé encontraba un hombre palido con muchas cicatrices en el rostro, cabello y ojos claros, una apariencia algo enfermiza y vistiendo pobremente, pero para Severus fue como ver a un ángel ya que era su salvación, para Albus un superhéroe y para Charity un caballero con brillante armadura.

-hola niños, soy Remus Lupin y soy profesor -dijo amablemente- ¿que hacen en este lugar tan oscuro y solitario?

-nos perdimos señor Lupin -dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo-

-no se preocupen, yo les ayudaré -dijo sonriente y con la mirada cansada-

Severus no aguantó más y se abalanzó sobre el hombre y lo abrazo con fuerza, el otro le correspondió un poco extrañado por el comportamiento del pequeño pero decidió no darle importancia pues sólo se trataba de un pequeñito.

Sirius supo gracias a Pomona que su niño hermoso se encontraba desaparecido y al momento lo estaba buscando ya sin meditar que podrían descubrirlo, tras un largo tiempo tiempo buscando y corriendo por los pasillos por fin lo encontró y... Estaba abrazando a Remus... Ok esto no le gustó mucho, por ello le salió una venita de papá celoso y arranco a Severus de los brazos ajenos.

-tienes prohibido volver a tocar a mi bebé Remus.

-¿tu bebé?

Volvamos a la sala común de Slytherin.

Harry ya estaba por salir de allí cuando decidió que ya estaba cansado de tantas peleas, así que frente a todos a Draco.

-¿que te parecería si fuéramos amigos? -y extendió su mano al rubio-

-... -Draco alzó una de sus cejas escéptico- ¿quien eres y que le hiciste a Potter?

-dejé a Potter en mi sala común, yo soy Harry -dijo insistiendo en que le estrachara la mano-


	11. daphne

-estás loco Potter -dijo Draco rechazando su mano y cruzado de brazos- después de tanto tiempo no puedes esperar que seamos amigos por unos minutos de tregua.

-bueno tenia que intentarlo, además ¿que tiene de malo?

-solo vete -dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y empujando al otro por la puerta- y para que entiendas... voy a asegurarme personalmente que se cambie la contraseña de la sala común.

-eso no es justo Draco.

-no te he dado permiso para que utilices mi nombre -dijo con una voz ligeramente molesta- además como pudiste darte cuenta nadie te quiere aquí.

-tu sí me quieres aquí.

-no es verdad -un tenue sonrojo se asomó sobre sus mejillas-

-pero podría ser...

-seguro estás enfermo y te encuentras totalmente desvariando.

-si crees que estoy mal deberías acompañarme hasta la enfermería, si me muero en el pasillo...

-no es problema mio -dijo el rubio cerrando la entrada justo frente a las narices de Potter-

Los presentes exceptuando a los amigos de Draco decidieron ignorar aquella escena, Blaise y Theodore se encontraban complacidos de que su amigo haya corrido al molesto de Potter, Astoria se encontraba pensando sobre aquella situación justo cuando Daphne su hermana mayor se dirigió al rubio y le tomó la mano llevándolo hasta su habitación.

-¿que quieres Daphne?

-me gustaría que emparentaramos.

-Daphne, tu ya estás comprometida cabeza de chorlito.

-primero que nada, déjame recordarte que soy como seis veces más inteligente que tu, segundo, no hablo de mi sino de mi hermana menor.

-¿tienes una hermana menor?

-dime por favor que estás bromeando -al ver la cara de confusión del otro suspiró con pesadez y lo golpeó en la cabeza- Si, tengo una hermana Draco, se llama Astoria.

-el nombre se me hace familiar... -dijo el rubio sobando su cabeza por el dolor-

-es la chica morena de ojos verdes no tan bonita que te dio ése enorme chocolate en tu cumpleaños.

-oh creo que ya se quien es, no se parece en nada a ti -dijo sincero pues Daphne es rubia, blanca y con brillantes ojos color miel, sin mencionar que después de Pansy Daphne era la más guapa de Slytherin-

-no, pero no tienes muchas opciones y a ella le gustas.

-sabes que no me gustan los desconocidos.

-Astoria no es una desconocida, solo no la has tratado lo suficiente y estoy segura de que podrías llegar a casarte con alguien como ella sin ningún problema.

-a ti no te agradó del todo y nunca te has preocupado por nadie que no seas tu ¿porque intentas convencerme de que elija a tu hermana?

-quiero a mi hermana lo suficiente como para preocuparme por su futuro, nadie se interesa por ella Draco, si las cosas siguen de esta manera quizá jamás tenga a nadie y tu eres desgraciadamente el mejor de los partidos, si la escoges a ella no solo tendrá un futuro brillante sino que podría callarle la boca a todas las malditas que se burlan de ella diciéndole que es poca cosa.

-voy a pensarlo...

-mas te vale hacerlo.

En otro lugar del castillo en un pasillo solitario.

Sirius iba molesto, bueno molesto es poco.

Severus había decidido que prefería ir en los brazos de Remus que en los suyos y no podía hacer nada al respecto, el solo quería tener en brazos al pequeño para besarlo en las mejillas y decirle lo mucho que le quería... Pero ya lo estaba haciendo Remus, y todo por que su amigo lo había obligado a transformarse en perro recalcando que podrían descubrirlo.

Por otro lado Albus ya tenía a los cuatro candidatos para su plan;

#1.- Luna

#2.- Hermione

#3.- Astoria

#4.-Susan Bones -una chica dulce que pudo observar de lejos-

Todas encantadoras y únicas en su propio estilo cada una, no había nadie como Luna, ella era el significado de las palabras unico e irrepetible y era tan guapa que desde el momento en que la vio supo que tendría que estar en la lista, Hermione no sólo era hermosa sino que también era inteligente, puede que no tuviera sangre limpia pero el era perfectamente capaz de lograr que eso no le importará a Draco, Astoria lo tenia todo pero seguía siendo invisible y no tenía una belleza privilegiada, Susan no es que fuera unica, lista, guapa o perfecta, pero tenia un espíritu dulce y tan adorable que podía derretir hasta el mas duro corazón.

Por eso decidió poner las cuatro semillas en el corazón del rubio y esperar a ver cual crecía mejor.

Y Charity quien conocía perfectamente el malvado plan de Albus a forma de venganza ella pondría una semilla no deseada.

Al mismo tiempo Sybill tenía otra visión del futuro.

_Los mismos tres chicos de la última visión se encontraban corriendo por lo que parecía el callejón Diagon siendo perseguidos por cinco Aurores con varitas en mano, el sol brillaba en lo alto y los adolescentes volaban a gran velocidad en sus escobas no por nada los tres eran buscadores en sus casas, dos de ellos reían descontroladamente y el de ojos negros mantenía el ceño fruncido. _

_-¿porque siempre terminan arrastrándome a sus estúpidas bromas?_

_-no es tan malo..._

_-¿Qué no es tan malo? ¡Al, nos persiguen los Aurores!_

_-no sería la primera vez._

_-¿como esperas convertirte en ministro si siempre terminas en estás circunstancias Tomy?_

_-¡Malfoy, Lupin, Black, detengan sus escobas o los dejamos todo el fin de semana en Azkavan! -se escucho decir la voz de un auror- _

Qué raro, era su segunda visión con esos tres, bueno que importa.


	12. astoria, guerra, dolor

**Hola chicos, cambié el día para subir capítulos, ahora será el sábado, por cierto como ustedes sabrán yo soy adicta a los reviews y ésta semana me quitaron mi droga TT-TT, de no ser por que una chica dejo un review hubiera esperado otra semana para actualizar y por ello le dedicó el capítulo de hoy.**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Draco tuvo aquella conversación con Daphne, había estado pensando en la propuesta de la rubia y decidió que estudiaría el terreno antes de comprarlo, se sentó a lado de la morena sin que esta se diera cuenta y vio atentamente como la morena hacia una casa de waffles y fruta en lugar de desayunar como una persona normal y de alguna manera eso le robó una sonrisa.

-nunca había visto una casa de waffles -dijo llamando la atención de Astoria-

-esto no es nada comparado con el castillo de dulces de halloween que hice el año pasado -dijo volviendo su rostro para ver a su acompañante- oh vaya que sorpresa, tu y yo nunca habíamos hablado.

-nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablarte.

-no mientas, tú ni siquiera estabas consciente de mi existencia hasta hace poco, estoy segura de que esto tiene que ver con Daphne -dijo con una sonrisa divertida- no me molesta pero una debe comenzar a preocuparse si tu hermana te busca pareja -rió en voz baja- no te ofendas pero no eres el tipo de chico que sale con la chica que nadie más quiere.

-no lo soy, y no deberías menospreciarte tanto.

-no lo hago, se exactamente lo que valgo y soy ése tipo de persona rara que solo se casaría por un amor grande y verdadero, puede que por ello me quedare soltera.

-no necesariamente -bebió un sorbo de jugo de calabaza- ¿seria muy raro que te pidiera salir conmigo?

-un poco, pero no me negaría -le quitó de las manos el vaso de jugo a Draco y tomó un poco- deberías expandir tus posibilidades, no soy tu tipo ni la persona que más te conviene, asique no me invites.

-¿según tu cuál és mi tipo y quien me conviene?

-tu tipo son las personas extremadamente guapas y algo arrogantes así como Pansy o cualquiera de tus amigos, y te conviene una persona honesta que tenga una visión del mundo diferente a la tuya y que no tenga miedo de enfrentarte y contradecirte aun si sus acciones puedan parecer tontas o te hagan enojar lo cual provocará que te enamores de esa persona.

-¿por ejemplo?

-tendrás que descubrirlo por tu cuenta ya que si te lo digo yo terminarás lanzándo un imperdonable hacia mi -apuñalo la casa de waffles y se la comió entera en unos minutos y se levantó- nos vemos -dijo la morena antes de darle un beso en la mejilla al rubio e irse del gran comedor siendo acompañada por su mejor amigo Evan Rosier-

Él sabía perfectamente que aquella decisión era muy importante, pasar el resto de tu vida con una sola persona era sencillo pero... Elegir a esa persona era otra historia, cuando eligió a Pansy era un mocoso estúpido que sólo podía ver que su amiga le quería y era la más bonita de Slytherin, por su cabeza jamás incluyendo el ahora llegó a considerar el amor como un factor para elegir a una persona, sus padres estaban enamorados y el nunca se había enamorado por lo tanto asumió que el amor se presentaría solo en su vida junto a su compañera una vez casado, él nunca tuvo en su cabeza ideas románticas sobre el matrimonio siempre lo consideró un simple acuerdo pero ahora que Astoria lo había mencionado la idea pues...

-Draco.

El rubio se volvió y observó al niño que desde hace un rato intentaba llamar su atención, le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello como un gesto de cariño y disculpa.

-¿que necesitas?

-nada, pero es que te fuiste a otro planeta después de que la señorita Astoria se fue.

-su conversación me dejo algo en que pensar.

-es que ella es muy especial -dijo como no queriendo la cosa- lastima que no sea guapa...

-¿de que hablas? Ella es preciosa y muy lista -Albus sonrió- e interesante.

-y te gusta...

-no me gusta solo me agrada y la quiero como amiga.

-según entiendo necesitas una pareja definitiva con la cual tienes que casarte algún día ¿hay posibilidad de que esa persona sea la señorita Astoria?

-podría ser... -Pansy se sentó justo frente a Draco y Charity frente a Albus- Pansy...

-ya es hora de que hablemos -dijo la chica con seriedad- hemos estado juntos por tanto tiempo que no estoy segura de que se supone que tenga que quedar entre ambos pero sé una cosa -tomó las manos del rubio entre las suyas- si ya te perdí como pareja no quiero perderte tampoco como amigo, no quiero que salgas de mi vida, te necesito en ella.

-no vas a perderme -le sonrió divertido- ¿quien va a molestarme todos los días? -y la chica no pudo evitar sonreír- eres una piedra en mi zapato, tu voz chillona me saca de quicio y tus berrinches me desesperan, pero no imagino mi vida sin esas cosas, podrán llamarme idiota pero eres una piedra en el zapato que no quiero sacar.

-yo también te quiero -dijo riendo-

Albus y Charity se encontraban en su propia conversación.

-después de lo que le hiciste a Pansy no dejaré que te vuelvas a salir con la tuya -dijo la rubia con una mirada dura- antes muerta que dejarte triunfar, puede que tu tengas a tu candidata para futura señora Malfoy, pero yo me encargaré de que se quede con alguien a quien no soportes y si para eso Draco tiene que tomar el apellido de otra persona que así sea.

-estás loca si crees que puedes contra mi -colocó una mirada tan fría como un cubo de hielo- no sabes a lo que te enfrentas, y para tu información personal dejame decirte que Draco tiene prácticamente escogida a Astoria.

-...- la niña jalo de la ropa al rubio llamando su atención y cuando esté sé volvió para verla le dijo- Draco, Potter te está observando...

-... -rápidamente el rubio subió su mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Potter poniéndose rojo por la intensa mirada que le daba- ese idiota, ya me encargaré junto con los chicos de que aprenda la lección.

-... -Albus observó la mirada ganadora y la sonrisa de medio lado de la rubia- esto es la guerra.

Al otro lado del gran comedor mientras Harry miraba intensamente a cierto rubio, el pequeño Severus se encontraba siendo mimado por un profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Lupin no se separó de Severus ni una sola vez desde que lo encontró en aquel pasillo, al momento lo tenia sentado sobre sus piernas y en lo que el pequeño comía el mayor lo abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello, la verdad es que Severus era el niño más dulce y lindo del mundo y provocaba querer comérselo a besos y Remus tenía que admitir que hacer esto mientras un Sirius celoso convertido en perro te miraba era muy divertido.

Fred y George con sus respectivas niñas estaban ausentes pues los cuatro cayeron enfermos después de comer unos dulces que el antiguo director le había regalado, Luna y Neville junto con los niños comían entre juegos en la mesa de Ravenclaw, Ginny estaba llegando tarde pues Poppy no quería levantarse y Ron y Hagrid tenían una competición de quien come más.

Por otro lado Hermione y Sybill ni siquiera se encontraban en la escuela, ambas se hallaban en san mungo pues la pequeña desde anoche se encontraba en un doloroso trance recibiendo varias visiones a la vez, Hermione terminó sentada en la sala de estar del área de pediatría en lo que los medimagos intentaban ayudar a Sybill, pero claro no se había dado cuenta de que a su lado se encontraba una muy preocupada Narcissa Malfoy que esperaba para saber que le pasaba a su pequeño niño.

Ayer en la noche mientras todos dormían un horrocrux fue destruido y Tom se levantó gritando, desde ese momento no había dejado de llorar y tenía una mirada perdida como si no estuviera presente, claro que Narcissa no tenia idea y los medimagos tampoco por ello lo único que le habían dicho a la señora Malfoy es que en la tarde trasladarán al niño de pediatría a el área de enfermedades mentales mágicas.


	13. gracias a Merlín

Bellatrix ingresó a su cámara de Gringotts, era toda una suerte que los duendes solo encontráran valor e importancia a los objetos, la copa sé encontraba descansando sobre un montículo de oro entre otras cosas, la tomó con cuidado y sacó un frasco negro de entre sus ropas y con mucho cuidado de no derramar ni una sola gota, vertió el liquido de dicho frasco en el interior de la copa, es increíble la clase de cosas que puedes conseguir cuando tienes dinero pensó para ella misma mientras veía Cómo es que lentamente el veneno de basilisco hacía su trabajo destruyendo el horrocrux.

Esto lo hacía como una especie de experimento para forzar a Tom a volver a la normalidad, fue a verlo ésa misma noche desde la distancia y con mucha pena se dio cuenta de que no había funcionado por lo tanto decidió seguir con su viaje en busca de una solución a esté horrible problema.

Regresando a dónde nos quedamos en el capítulo anterior Narcissa sé veía muy mal mientras esperaba alguna noticia sobre Tom, Hermione a su lado disimuladamente la observaba con un poco de pena imaginando el dolor que debía sentirse cuando un hijo tiene algún problema.

-señora Malfoy -dijo un medimago-

Narissa se puso de pie mientras el medimago le sonreía tratando de calmarla un poco. Hermione se sorprendió de gran manera al saber que la mujer a su lado era la madre de Malfoy y también le sorprendió el darse cuenta de que Malfoy probablemente tenía un hermano menor.

-¿podría ser tan amable señora Malfoy de seguirme por favor? -Narcissa solo asintió con la cabeza y fue guiada por el medimago hasta una oficina solitaria- ya lo hemos trasladado al área de enfermedades mentales mágicas, le tendrán en observación un par de días para poder dar un diagnóstico, pero por lo pronto ya puede quedarse en su habitación para hacerle compañía ya que por fin lo hicieron reaccionar.

-gracias a Merlín -dijo secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo-

-sé encuentra inestable emocionalmente y necesitamos que esté allí con él en todo momento y necesitará mucho apoyo pues tenemos la sospecha de que su condición actual sé debe gracias a un problema con su núcleo mágico.

Narcissa fue conducida hasta la habitación de Tom, abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Tom temblando, abrazado a sus piernas con la mirada fija hacia una pared blanca, se veía tan pálido que daba la impresión de estar muerto y esas ojeras que cargaba en su demacrado rostro no le ayudaban.

-Tommy...

-... -el niño volteó hacia Narcissa y tardó un minuto en reconocerla, pero cuando lo hizo sé puso a llorar y abrazó a la mujer que ahora se encontraba al pie de su cama- mami... Quedaté conmigo.

-no iré a ningún lado Tommy -dijo Narcissa acariciando su cabello y darle un beso en la frente- siempre estaré contigo mi amor.

Hermione fue llevada hasta donde tenían a Sybill, tenían a la niña acostada en una camilla completamente inconsciente gracias a las pociones, tenía los ojos vendados y dos manchas rojas en forma de óvalos estropeaban la tela blanca que reposaba en su rostro.

Una medimaga entró a la habitación he hizo que Hermione tomará asiento antes de comenzar a hablar.

-señorita Granger -comenzó a hablar- Sybill ha presentado un problema al que nosotros denominamos el evento de conexión progresivo, esto se presenta cuando un individuo a una edad temprana comienza a manifestar el don de la clarividencia, cuando son tan jóvenes como Sybill y no pueden controlar su magia no tienen un filtro que detenga y regule las visiones por lo cual estás comienzan a hacerle daño en todas las medidas que puedan, afortunadamente hoy en día existen pociones que ayudan para estos casos, la mala noticia es que como efecto secundario Sybill ya no podrá ver bien y tendrá la necesidad de usar gafas con mucho aumento.

-¿cuando podría llevármela?

-mañana por la noche, necesitamos que se quede en observación para asegurar que no le quedó ningún otro daño -la medimaga abrió la puerta con intención de irse pero antes le dijo algo a Hermione- no podemos estar seguros de que es lo que está niña vio y podría ser terrible, no vaya a dejarla sola -después salió y cerró la puerta-

Al mismo tiempo dentro de la torre de los leones Severus y Harry hacían las tareas del último, Harry se dio cuenta de que fuera de las clases Severus casi no pasaba tiempo con él, sino estaba con Remus se encontraba con Ginny o con Hermione o incluso con Draco (Harry no sabe que Sirius también) y se supone que el niño era su responsabilidad, tampoco es que el llamase demasiado la atención pues frente a los otros el no podía competir por la atención del pequeño, pero lo que si podía hacer era pedirle ayuda con los temas escolares y el niño nunca se daba una negativa.

-eres tonto -dijo el niño golpeando a Harry con un pergamino- no me sorprende que estés reprobando Pociones...

-por eso te he pedido ayuda.

-sabes, creo que Draco podría hacer maravillas por ti.

-ni siquiera me mira ¿Cómo podría convencerlo para que me ayude?

-eso es fácil, tu no le gustas e intentar enseñarte pociones es la oportunidad perfecta para humillante, no podrá rechazar la propuesta si lo expones de esa manera.

-Sev eres un genio.

-no, la idea me la ha dado Charity, le pedí su opinión sobre la ayuda que te estoy dando.

-me alegra que ustedes sean amigos.

Fred ya recuperado cuidaba de Minnie (McGonagall), muy a pesar de todos los problemas en que lo metía y de los desastres que provocaba ya le había tomado cariño a la niña , ella era justo como él a esa edad, Pero afortunadamente ya se le había acabado la energía a Minnie, ahora la cargaba sobre su espalda mientras la intentaba llevar a la sala común.

En realidad hoy fue un día muy calmado dentro del castillo todos los cuidadores y sus niños llevaron uno de esos días aburridos pero lindos que se quedan grabados en la memoria para siempre como un salvavidas en los malos momentos.

El problema genuino se presentó durante la noche y no en el castillo...

Tommy recordó algo que no le iba a dejar dormir por un largo tiempo... Una luz verde saliendo desde su varita hacía una persona frente a él que con valor y miedo se negaba a moverse de su lugar... La mujer de la cabellera roja calló al suelo sin vida y su mirada se topó con la de un niño en una cuna...

Despertó llorando en un mal momento pues Narcissa bajo un momento para hablar con el medimago y se encontraba a solas con Lucius.

-fui un monstruo...

-eso ya no importa -dijo intentando calmar al niño pues en ocasiones también olvidaba a quien tenía al frente- tú no eres esa persona, el murió cuando tú resurgiste y nada de lo que él haya hecho Debe afectarte.

-Lucius no te comprendo, tú quieres que Voldemort vuelva y aún así me apoyas para hacerlo desaparecer.

-siendo sincero es verdad que quiero que Voldemort regrese, pero si hay algo que es más importante que eso y es la familia, tu ya eres parte de los Malfoy Tommy, la lealtad familiar es el deber más importante entre las personas como nosotros y es por eso que tratamos tan mal a los traidores.

-¿dónde está mi mamá?

-regresará en unos minutos.

-Lucius... -el rubio le prestó atención-¿puedo decirte papá? -y el señor Malfoy se quedó atónito-

-puedes llamarme Cómo quieras, pero preferiría que utilizarás las palabras con mayor propiedad.

-¿padre?

-si.


	14. dormirás en el sofá

Después de cinco días en los que ningún medimago encontró un diagnóstico correcto al problema de Tommy, Lucius decidió pedir el alta voluntaria alegando que su hijo no había hecho más que mejorar después de la transfusión de magia, en realidad Lucius ya sospechaba de lo que podría tratarse y no quiso esperar que los medimagos se dieran cuenta de que una parte del alma de Tommy había muerto ya que la implicación de lo que eso significa haría que Tommy fuese llevado a Azkaban.

Una vez que Tommy estuvo vestido con su pijama de dragones y no con la bata hospitalaria Lucius lo cargó y se apareció en el jardín de la mansión dónde Narcissa los esperaba.

-¿sigue dormido? -preguntó ella con preocupación-

-Si, todavía no se le pasa el efecto de las pociones.

Al tercer día de haber internado a Tommy, Lucius tuvo que decirle la verdad a Narcissa pues sus sospechas comenzaron y el no tenía el corazón para seguir mintiendo a su esposa, al principio tomó muy mal la noticia de que su pequeño Tommy era Voldemort y se fue, pero al día siguiente regresó al hospital con lágrimas en los ojos declarando que no le importaba, que amaba a Tommy y por sobre todo que jamás volvería a alejarse.

Fue por eso que cuando Lucius pidió el alta voluntaria ella tenía una idea de la razón y le asustó, Tommy se encontraba en peligro por culpa de los horrocruxes, podían arrebatar a su amado niño de sus brazos y se encontraba terriblemente asustada.

-Lucius tenemos que buscar los Horrocruxes, Tommy podría morir.

-no podemos tener esos objetos Narcissa, nos pondrían en peligro a todos y se podría poner en evidencia el secreto de Tommy.

-pero no podemos dejar las cosas así.

-hay que pensar en algo.

Tommy despertó en su hermosa habitación después de doce horas durmiendo acompañado tanto de Narcissa como de Lucius, ambos dormían en un sillón junto a su cama y Tom supó que jamás había sido tan feliz, no era por las enormes riquezas, ni por la magia, esta cosa tan escurridiza llamada felicidad que huyó de él desde que tenía memoria y apenas podía disfrutar se debía a que dos personas le amaban mucho, a que sabía con certeza que nunca más volvería a estar solo y no pudo evitar llorar, se levantó de la cama y se abalanzó sobre sus padres despertando a ambos en el proceso.

-los amo mucho.

-nosotros también te amamos Tommy -dijeron al mismo tiempo-

El ministro sé encontraba entre los mejores pocionistas y medimagos pues le pidieron una reunión urgente, todos se hallaban en silencio como peleando telepáticamente para no ser el primero en hablar, al final una medimaga de cabellera rojiza y ojos negros tomó la palabra.

-es nuestro deber comunicarle que el incidente con los profesores en realidad fue un evento provocado con una poción extremadamente poderosa, la única persona con la capacidad para remover los efectos de la misma irónicamente es Severus Snape y como sabrá fue transformado en un niño, lo peor es que si no encontramos un antídoto para antes del año nuevo el efecto será permanente y la única forma de que las víctimas vuelvan a ser adultos tendría que ser con el paso del tiempo como con el resto de los niños normales.

-¿debo suponer que esto es algo sin remedio alguno?

-si, será mejor que comience a buscar tutores permanentes para estos niños y que no comenté nada hasta que inicié el siguiente año para no levantar sospechas.

Sybill disfrutaba desde hace unos días el filtro mágico que regulaba sus visiones por ello no había tenido ninguna desde su estadía en san mungo, pero repentinamente comenzó a dolerle la cabeza mientras leía un cuento.

_Los tres chicos que últimamente dominaban sus visiones se hallaban sentados en una horrible celda retenidos en el departamento de aurores, una versión mayor de Harry Potter entró al lugar sobando su frente como si le doliera la cabeza y con el ceño fruncido. _

_-déjenme a solas con ellos -pidió con la voz más seria que de costumbre haciendo que todos se fueran- ¿cuando van a entender?_

_-vamos Harry sólo fue una broma -dijo un pelirrojo-_

_-¡hicieron explotar el ministerio!_

_-en nuestra defensa pensamos que solo afectaría la oficina del ministro -dijo un encantador chico de ojos verdes-_

_-sino fuera por que tengo un puesto alto en el departamento ya los habrían encerrado en Askavan._

_-¿nuestros padres ya lo saben? -preguntó un chico de ojos negros- _

_-si, pero si Lucius, Remus y Sirius no los castigan yo lo haré_

_-¿tu harás que Harry? -dijo un atractivo Rubio desde la entrada del lugar con una de sus preciosas cejas alzada- ¿acaso estabas amenazando a mis hermanitos? -dijo enfadado- _

_-Draco... -es lo único que pudo salir por su boca- ellos tres son los causantes de lo que pasó en el ministerio. _

_-nosotros no hicimos nada -dijeron los tres con caras de angelitos mirando a Draco- _

_-yo les creo, ahora déjalos libres -sentenció-_

_-pero Draco..._

_-pero nada, esta noche duermes en el sofá._

Allí acabó su visión, por lo menos ya no dolía tanto como antes, Sybill guardó el libro y fue a buscar a Hermione.

En las profundidades de las mazmorras Draco se encontraba tomando una taza de té acompañado por Severus, Albus y Harry. Al final acepto una tregua con Potter a cambio de poder pasar tiempo con Severus todos los días, y Harry no podría ser más feliz ya que mató dos pájaros de un tiro; Draco y el ya no peleaban y Severus se quedaba con el la mayor parte del día, desgraciadamente había un pequeño detalle que no le gustaba en todo aquel arreglo y es que Albus no paraba de mirarlo con profundo odio, decidió ignorarlo momentáneamente y decidió iniciar una conversación con el Rubio.

-¿estás consciente de que Nott lleva una fotografía tuya en su billetera?

-si, el me la pidió personalmente.

-eso es muy raro.

-estoy de acuerdo pero es mejor hacer como que no sucede nada.

La encantadora tía Bella se encontraba en casa de Snape buscando algo, lo que fuera para arreglar el problema, ya pasaba de la media noche cuándo se rindió y dejó que su enojo la llevará a moler a golpes a Peter a lo muggle, al final con hechizos y termino dejando al tarado inconsciente justo frente al departamento de aurores.

En la mañana todo el mundo sabría que Sirius Black era inocente...


	15. Draco y Harry

Esa noche Draco no pudo dormir ¿como podría? El estúpido de Potter solo para molestarlo se había quedado a dormir.

Cuando ya se iban él y Severus Draco ingenuamente invitó a Severus a quedarse a dormir y Potter se apuntó solo sin darle la oportunidad para correrlo.

En la derecha de la cama se encontraba Potter durmiendo a pierna suelta con sus horribles ronquidos, en medio se encontraban Severus quien no paraba de moverse y Albus que como cada noche no dejaba de patear y hablar dormido, Draco se hallaba arrinconado en la izquierda de la cama con frio ya que Potter y los niños se llevaron la cobija hacia ellos, no podía dormir con Blaise en la otra cama ya que su amigo era peor que los otros tres y ni loco dormía en el sillón.

-esto es ridículo...

En eso Harry se despertó y vio a un tembloroso Draco al otro lado de la cama, Harry tuvo una idea y se levantó, caminó al otro lado de la misma y se posicionó frente al rubio que lo miraba con un marcado sonrojo y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿que quieres Potter? -dijo nuestro rubio favorito abrazándose a si mismo por el tremendo frío que había en toda la sala común- vete a dormir.

-te dije que mi nombre es Harry -dijo divertido nuestro héroe mientras tomaba a Draco del brazo y lo levantaba con bastante facilidad- sé de un lugar donde ambos podemos dormir muy cómodos.

-espero que no te refieras a la sala común de Gryffindor -Draco vio que la sonrisa de Potter se ensanchaba y quiso arrojarle un hechizo- por favor dime que estas bromeando...

-no es tan malo.

-me asesinarán si entró a ese lugar.

-yo te protegere.

-no estoy muy seguro de que eso me tranquilice -suspiró- utiliza tu cerebro por una vez y piensa en las consecuencias.

-la única consecuencia que veo es que ambos durmamos como bebés.

-y por cosas como estas son que Granger es el cerebro de tu grupo.

-¿si ella es el cerebro yo quien soy?

-el guapo definitivamente no -dijo riendo- mira Potter, si tu quieres irte que así sea, solo no me incluyas en tus cosas.

-vamos Dragón.

-¿me llamaste dragón? -nuestro rubio se sonrojó fuertemente mientras Harry asentía con la cabeza- no tienes permiso para eso Potter.

-bueno tu me has puesto un número muy considerable de apodos, creo que tengo el derecho de ponerte uno.

-¡cállate Potty!

Despertaron a Blaise y éste con su horrible despertar le lanzó un hechizo a Draco dejándolo desplomado en el suelo.

-llévatelo de una vez y déjenme dormir -dijo el slytherin moreno- mañana les llevó a los mocosos en el desayuno pero vete ya.

Harry no esperó a que se lo repitieran para tomar a Draco entre sus brazos cargandolo al estilo princesa y llevarlo con dirección a su sala común.

Harry Potter podía parecer tonto, pero en realidad no lo era.

En dos semanas sería navidad y Harry se preguntaba que podría regalarle a un enemigo durante un tiempo de tregua, se dedicó a observar a nuestro rubio detenidamente mientras lo llevaba en brazos por los pasillos solitarios, se veía tan tranquilo y hasta adorable con su lindo pijama de seda color perla ¿porque no puede ser así todo el tiempo?

Una vez que llegó a la sala común se encontró con que Ron y Hermione lo habían estado esperando y sus caras al ver a un inconsciente príncipe de slytherin junto con él fueron todo un poema, Ron estuvo apunto de gritar pero Hermione le tapó la boca mientras ambos miraban severamente a Harry.

-puedo explicarlo.

-pues comienza a hacerlo ya -dijo Hermione-

Harry entró a la habitación que les designaron por la situación de los niños, recostó al rubio en su cama y le contó toda la historia a sus amigos.

-no puedo creer que Malfoy realmente crea que soy inteligente o que haya decidido rescatarte de sus amigos y ser civilizado, bueno en realidad toda la situación es un tanto extraña, sin contar con que rechazó tu amistad pero aceptó una tregua por Severus.

-bueno me gusta esta nueva forma de vivir, sin preocupaciones por Malfoy y sus amigos -dijo Ron ya más tranquilo con la situación- tal vez decida ofrecerle mi amistad a Zabini.

-si no les molesta yo me retiro a dormir -dijo Harry acostandose en su cama junto a un rubio encantador que dormido parecía todo un ángel-

A la mañana siguiente el equipo de quidditch de Griffindor se levantó muy temprano para comenzar el entrenamiento como habían acordado y entraron al cuarto de los cuidadores por que todos en esa habitación eran jugadores menos Neville, una vez que todos estuvieron levantados George abrió de golpe las cortinas de Harry dejando ver a el niño que vivió abrazando fuertemente a el príncipe de las serpientes quién se encontraba acurrucado con una sonrisa en el pecho de Harry, Colin entró y tomó una fotografía de la enternecedora escena mientras los demás seguían en estado de shock, la luz de la cámara logró despertar a Draco de su sueño y se alarmó totalmente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, intentó alejarse de Potter mientras veía como los otros despertaban de la conmoción y comenzaban a reír, pero no podía, Potter lo tenía agarrado con demasiada fuerza.

-Colin asegurate de que halla suficientes copias para todos -dijo Fred antes de ir a atender a Minnie pues la niña comenzó a despertar-

-¡Potter despierta de una vez! -grito Draco ya muy enfadado- dejame ir.

-dragón solo dame un poco más de tiempo ¿que no te das cuenta de lo cómodo que estoy? -dijo Harry abrazando más a Draco y todavía sin abrir los ojos- vuelve a dormir, en unas dos horas puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras.

-claro Potty -dijo el rubio con sarcasmo- ¿no te importa que todos tus amigos nos vean así?

En eso Harry por fin abrió los ojos y se topó con todos sus amigos riendo como locos y a Colin tomando fotografías sin control, Harry tuvo que traer el uniforme de Draco desde las mazmorras para que pudiera cambiarse y pedirle perdón frente a todos sus amigos para que éste no le lanzará un imperdonable pero valió la pena, desde hace mucho que no dormía tan bien y esperaba repetir la experiencia en un futuro.

Sirius no podía ser más feliz, era un hombre libre y gracias a su encierro injusto el ministerio le debía una muy grande y hablando con el ministro en privado de su premio y al parecer podía reclamarlo en año nuevo, convertido en humano entró al castillo viendo su nueva vida y todas las posibilidades que se abrían frente a sus ojos, tenía a Severus y se encargaría de proteger y cuidar a ese niño como nadie jamás lo había hecho, jamás recuperaría aquellos años en Azkavan, pero se aseguraría de aprovechar hasta el último instante de su situación actual.

**Lamentó la tardanza pero he tenido algunos problemas personales. **


	16. novio

**Lamentablemente ocurrió una tragedia en mi familia y es realmente algo muy duro de superar, por estas causas de fuerza mayor no se me permitió la oportunidad de subir capítulo, bueno gracias por entender y los dejo con esto.**

Albus y Severus se levantaron asustados por la falta de Harry y Draco, pero Blaise les explicó lo que había pasado y mientras que Severus lo dejó pasar, Albus parecía realmente muy enfadado.

-ese maldito cuatro ojos me las pagará -dijo el pelirrojo entre gruñidos caminando junto con Severus al gran comedor pues dejaron a Blaise encerrado en el baño por culpa de Albus- no se como puedes estar tan tranquilo Sev.

-Harry no es una mala persona ¿cuál es tu problema con él? -dijo nuestro mini pocionista- es bueno, amable y pelea con los malos, casi es un superheroe.

-mi papá también era una persona buena y amable, pero ahora esta en Azkaban ya que mató a un grupo de niños muggles -dijo Albus deteniendo sus pasos- yo sé que Draco quiere a Harry y que el cuatro ojos es buena persona, pero eso no significa que no pueda lastimarlo.

-mi mamá me dijo una vez que una persona buena se puede equivocar haciendo el mal sin darse cuenta, pero puedo apostar los lindos abrazos de Hermione y Ginny que es lo que más me gusta a que Harry nunca podría ni siquiera queriendo hacerle daño a Draco.

-yo no estoy tan seguro de eso Severus, y yo voy a proteger a Draco.

-¡chicos! -gritó Charity desde atrás tomando de las manos a Pansy y a Astoria- ¿que hacen solos? El castillo es enorme y se pueden perder.

Mientras tanto un poco lejos de allí Neville intentaba atrapar a la escurridiza de Pomo quien hizo un berrinche temprano porque Neville se negó a darle Chocolate antes del desayuno.

-Pomo, te lo suplico para de una vez-el que se detuvo fue él ya que se le estaba llendo el aire, fue cuando divisó a Nott en el pasillo hacía dónde se dirigía la pequeña niña- ¡Nott atrapala!

-bueno -atrapó a la niña justo cuando pasaba por su lado y la cargó- ¿que tan incompetente se tiene que ser para no poder con una niña tan pequeña?

-no es tan fácil como te lo imaginas -le respondió Neville un poco sonrojado- todos creen que me tocó lo más fácil pero en realidad hay días en que no puedo.

-voy a ayudarte con esto a partir de ahora -sentenció el slytherin siguiendo con Pomo en brazos y dirigiéndose al gran comedor- y no te estoy preguntando.

-gracias Nott... -Neville no terminaba de creer las palabras de Theodore y sentía que su corazón iba como tren-

-no lo hago por ti estúpido gato así que ahorrate tus agradecimientos.

En Malfoy Manor.

Tom estaba pasando por su quinta crisis en el día, su magia parecía estar descontrolada, sufría convulsiones y el pobre niño ya no resistía más, parecía estar completamente fuera de si, no paraba de gritar y no reaccionaba.

-llevaré a Tommy a Hogwarts, en el laboratorio de Severus hay pociones que pueden ayudarnos -dijo Lucius con gran preocupación acariciando el cabello de Tom- si no resulta yo...

-las barreras del colegio no permitirán a Tom pasar... Tendrás que pedir permiso Lucius.

-lo se...

Mientras tanto Draco era arrastrando por los gemelos al campo de quidditch contra su voluntad ya que como "novio" de Harry tenía que estar apoyándole desde las gradas no importando que perteneciera al equipo contrario, y contra su voluntad me refería amarrado de manos y pies con la boca amordazada y Potter pidiéndole perdón con la mirada mientras los gemelos lo cargaban como a un costal de papas.

Lo colocaron en las gradas de Gryffindor y al alejarse los demás Harry desamordazó a Draco.

-lo siento pero solo será un rato.

-¡mi padre se enterará de ésto Potter! -gritó nuestro rubio favorito mientras se retorcía intentando desamarrar inútilmente sus cuerdas- y para aclarar ¡no soy tu novio!

-eso ya lo sé -dijo Harry con pena- si fueras mi novio no me hubieras obligado a soltarte en la mañana, hey ¿quieres ser mi novio?

-¡muérete Potter! -dijo nuestro rubio completamente sonrojado- eres un idiota.

-eso lo tomaré como un si.

Y antes de que el otro pudiera reclamar se alejó volando en su escoba dejando a un tomate rubio, y cuando Draco creyó que nadie podía verlo sonrió como idiota y suspiró con fuerza.

Al terminar la práctica y salir de las duchas Harry por fin fue a desatar a Draco y juntos ahora se dirigían al gran comedor.

-¿vamos juntos a Hogsmeade hoy después del desayuno?

-no tendremos una cita Potter -Draco sentía que no podía ser bueno que su cara le ardiera tanto- no acepté ser tu novio, ni siquiera acepté ser tu amigo.

-en realidad me refería a ir juntos a comprar los regalos de Navidad, pero si tu quieres una cita yo no diría que no, después de todo somos novios y se supone que tenemos que hacer esas cosas.

-no escuchaste lo que te dije; no acepté en ningún momento ser tu maldito novio.

-tampoco dijiste que no y tomé mi derecho para tomarlo como un si.

-entonces yo quiero terminar.

-no puedes terminar contigo, según las reglas tienes que esperar hasta pasadas las veinticuatro horas.

-pues terminamos mañana y se acabó.

-y regresando a lo de salir a Hogsmeade.

-bien, pero hay que ponerse de acuerdo con los demás.

Mientras tanto Ron siendo enviado por Pansy, ¿quién lo diría?, término entrando en la sala común de Slytherin para sacar a cierto moreno del baño.

-gracias supongo -dijo el moreno vistiéndose- ¿como lograste entrar?

-solo le grité a la pared que tu amiga me envió y alguien dentro me dejo pasar.

-Si, Pansy suele tener esa reacción en los demás, bueno en las personas que la han visto enojada.

-te abotonaste mal la camiseta, deja que te ayude.

**Lamentó que el capitulo sea tan corto pero por el momento no doy para más, les prometo subir capítulo la próxima semana sin falta. **


	17. sinistra

Una vez más nos encontramos en el gran comedor, las próximas fiestas se notaban ya que el lugar comenzaba a ser decorado, los alumnos se hallaban contentos por el regreso a casa de la mayoría y los nuevos profesores agradecían en secreto el pequeño descanso.

Draco, Harry, Severus y Albus comían juntos en la mesa de Slytheryn, bueno Albus y Severus comían, los otros no paraban de discutir por quien sabe que cosa.

-no Potter, no existen los aniversarios de un día y no te daré tampoco un regalo de navidad y definitivamente no te besaré bajo el muérdago.

-es navidad y somos novios asique... -Draco le tapó la boca... Pero ya era tarde- ¿Qué?

-¡Tu y Potter! -gritaron sus amigos y Draco estaba muy avergonzado-

-¡esto es inaudito! -dijo Theodore completamente indignado- tu no puedes estar con el maldito cuatro ojos de Potter.

-¡hey!

-te dije que te apoyaría con tu nueva pareja pero nunca creí que se trataba de Potter -dijo Pansy intentando calmarse, la noticia realmente le afectó-¿me dejaste para estar con esa cosa horrorosa?

-¡hey! -intentó defenderse Harry otra vez-

-¿y el favor que te pedí como amigos? ¿que acaso no te importa nada de lo que te dije? -reclamó Daphne- espero que tengas una excelente explicación para no aceptar a mi dulce hermana y quedarte con el tarado más grande del colegio.

-¡hey, eso si fue cruel!

-sabía que esto pasaría -se burló Blaise- pero ya hablando seriamente ¿no pudiste encontrar algo mejor que Potter?

-¡hey!

-es verdad -dijo Albus- te mereces algo mejor.

-¡hey!

-¡cállate Potter! -gritaron todos-

Por alguna razón que no quería comprender a Draco le dolían las reacciones de sus amigos, y de verdad no sabía para que quería sentir el apoyo de sus compañeros hacia esta tontería, después de todo no es como si estuviera enamorado de Potty... Espera un momento... ¡no claro que no! Él no sentía nada por ese idiota... Era imposible... Tenía que serlo.

Hasta que como un salvavidas llegó una morena de hermosos ojos verdes y corazón de tejón con coraza de serpiente.

-dejen en paz a Draco -dijo Astoria con una dulce sonrisa- si estar con Harry Potter le hace feliz pues nosotros también debemos alegrarnos por él, no es justo que sus amigos más cercanos no le muestren algo de apoyo moral por una situación así, ya es suficiente de sus regaños, reclamos y bromas crueles, también dejen de insultar al pobre de Harry, Theodore y Blaise ustedes no tienen nada que decir al respecto ya que hasta donde sé ustedes van por el mismo camino junto con Ron y Neville.

-jamás me fijaría en un Weasley -se defendió Blaise- es pobre.

-por favor, ¿acaso crees que no sabemos de tu amistad secreta con Ronald Weasley desde hace tiempo? Y sé que hay algo más, no te atrevas a mentirme, yo lo sé todo -se dirigió a Theo- eso también va para ti Theodore Nott, ya estoy cansada de tu gran capricho con Draco, y no porque no sea bonito verte siendo protector, es cansado porque solo te haces daño intentando ocultarte a ti mismo lo que sientes en realidad y por quien.

-no sé de qué hablas y no me importa.

-¿que parte de yo lo sé todo no entendieron? No hay NADA que puedas ocultarme.

-pero Astoria tu...

-no importa Daphne, la vida sigue siendo muy buena tal y como es, además no te pedí bajo ninguna circunstancia que fueras a buscarme novio, yo se hacer las cosas sola.

Después del discurso de Astoria los Slytherin se disculparon con Draco y de alguna forma terminaron aceptando la relación de su muy bonito líder. Por otra parte Albus intentaba resignarse, al final llegó a la conclusión de que si esa relación tenia que darse pues apoyaría a Draco pero también lo seguiría protegiendo.

Justo en ese instante las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y por ellas pasó un hombre alto, atractivo, de cabello negro y ojos gris tormenta.

-¿porque tanto silencio?

Nadie se atrevía a hacer nada, Sirius Black un peligroso asesino y mortifago estaba justo en el gran comedor.

-oh ¿es que nadie lee últimamente el periódico -tomó un ejemplar del profeta de esa mañana y le mostró la portada leyendo el título en voz alta- se comprueba la inocencia de Sirius Black.

Todos los que conocían y apreciaban a Sirius se levantaron de sus lugares y fueron a abrazarlo y a festejar con gritos victoriosos y más tarde el resto del comedor se les unió.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Sinistra se encontraba Lucius Malfoy junto con un pequeño niño de siete años en sus brazos que tenía la mirada más pérdida que la nueva directora haya visto jamás.

-¿podría explicarme la situación que lo trajo a pedir un permiso para entrar al colegio cuando como ex jefe del consejo escolar puede aun pasar libremente por aquí?

-es un problema delicado que conlleva una poderosa magia oscura, por la cual es posible que el menor de mis hijos haya perdido una parte de su alma.

-¿posible?

-no estoy seguro y por los métodos convencionales es imposible averiguarlo, pero estoy desesperado y no quiero verlo sufrir hasta la muerte.

-no sabía que tenía otro hijo y encuentro realmente muy sospechoso su predicamento señor Malfoy.

-... -tenía que inventar una buena excusa pero ya- realmente no es un gran secreto que mi familia ha practicado el lado tenebroso de la magia por generaciones, Tommy fue víctima de un error durante un pequeño experimento que tendría que traer de regreso al que no debe ser nombrado cuando aún era un bebé, el alma de mi hijo se fracturó en varias partes y para protegerlo hemos tenido que ocultar su existencia.

-señor Malfoy ¿podría darme una razón para que no me comunique con el departamento de aurores?

-todo lo que quiero es proteger a mi familia.

-bueno... Es una buena respuesta -la directora se puso de pie- el colegio se encuentra a su disposición y puede contar con mi discreción y apoyo.

-en realidad necesito toda la ayuda posible, no sé lo que estoy buscando.

-recomiendo que para evitar problemas me acompañe a la sección prohibida mientras dejamos descansar aquí a Tommy.

Más tarde ese mismo día todos los cuidadores y uno que otro agregado habían salido del castillo mientras se aprovechaban de Sirius y Remus dejándolos cuidado a todos los niños. Harry iba justo al lado de Draco en el carruaje y no le soltaba la mano por más feo que lo mirara el rubio. La verdad es que al principio todo fue parte de un juego para molestar un poco a Draco ahora que tenían esa rara amistad, pero después de un rato el juego dejó de serlo... El solo recordar la noche anterior le hacía sonreír y su estúpido corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente en presencia de SU hurón, y pensó en dejar las cosas como estaban, pero escuchó el discurso de Astoria y las cosas cambiaron, y no dejaría que Draco se le escapara.

-ya suelta mi mano Potty -dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido y un leve rubor en sus mejillas-

-como tu novio tengo derecho a tomar tu mano, además estamos en una cita.

-te dije que esto no es una cita.

-no lo sé Malfoy, en mi humilde opinión creo que es una cita en toda regla -dijo Ginny quien iba frente al rubio-

**Gracias por el apoyo, y no subí cap el sábado por una falla con el internet.**

**Bien he estado esperando mucho para poder escribir lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo así que estoy emocionada y posiblemente sea muy puntual subiendo la madrugada del sabado XD.**


	18. Pijamada p1

**perdón por el gran retraso pero tuve varios problemas.**

Llegaron al pueblo y Harry seguía sin soltar la mano de Draco y este le mandaba miradas asesinas a Potter que no tenían ningún efecto más que la sonrisa de Harry gracias al marcado sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio.

-vamos dragón, quita esa expresión de tu cara o se arrugara -el rubio inmediatamente dejó de fruncir el ceño y comenzó a tocarse la frente planchando arrugas imaginarias- te vez mucho más bonito sonriendo aún si es para burlarte.

-¡callate Potty!

-algo me dice que será un gran día.

-algo me dice que voy a vomitar...

A solo unos cuantos metros de distancia Theodore y Neville caminaban intentado no caer Por la inmensa cantidad de nieve que se había acumulado en el piso apoyándose en el otro olvidando completamente que podrían desaparecerla con un simple hechizo.

-si por tu culpa nos caemos freire tu trasero con maldiciones -dijo Theodore sin ver cómo la sonrisa de Neville cada vez crecía más- voy a dejar en claro que no somos amigos ni soy tu niñera, tampoco tengo idea de como quedé atorado contigo así que más te vale no molestarme demasiado ¿entendido?

-claro... -le respondió Neville mientras empezaba a notar que comenzaba a rebazar en altura al Slythrin- no melestare... mucho...

Por delante de todos estaban Ron y Blaise que eran amigos en secreto, bueno ya no era un secreto...

-...entonces Astoria sugirió que tu y yo nos gustamos -dijo Blaise terminando de contarle su mañana a Ron- ¿puedes creer esa tontería?

-¿Un par de personas no pueden tener una simple amistad sin tener que gustarse? Espera... Tienes restos de comida en la barbilla -dijo Ron antes tocar la cara del otro y limpiarlo con el pulgar- listo...

-gracias amigo...

-de nada.

a la par pero a unos seis metros de distancia estaban las chicas y los gemelos.

-¿segura de esto Astoria? -preguntó Ginny-

-claro, como mínimo dos de ellos no salen de aquí sin admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-bueno si una chica tan guapa como tu lo dice -dijo Fred guiñandole el ojo-

-no pierdas tu tiempo Weasley -dijo Astoria con una gran sonrisa- tener una relación no es parte de mi plan de vida ni ahora ni nunca.

-te parecés mucho a un amigo nuestro -dijo George- tal vez si...

-no me interesa, sólo sería importante conocerlo si fuera el gran amor de mi vida y me hiciera cambiar de opinión, lo cual me daré el lujo de dudar.

Mientras tanto en el castillo nuestro querido grupo de niños ya habían organizado un motín aprovechando que Remus había sido requerido en la oficina de la directora, sólo faltaría que Sirius se descuidará para empezar con el plan y tener una oportunidad única sin supervisión, ¿por qué hacian esto? Albus necesitaba cierto objeto de magia para amenazar a HarryPotter... si, Albus era bueno convenciendo a los demás.

Por otro lado Sybill y Charity jugaban con muñecas sobre la cama de Sirius sin saber de los malvados planes de cierto pelirrojo con complejos de hermano celoso.

-¿estas bien? -preguntó Charity al ver a Sybill agarrarse la cabeza con mucha fuerza mientras hacía muecas de dolor- ¡tio Sirius!

_La visión comenzó en un lugar lleno de luz, se escuchaba una balada y una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que usaba una hermosa tunica blanca de ceremonias se encontraba sentada en una banca acompañada por un chico pelirrojo de unos veinte años._

_-tranquila Tori... veras como todo saldra bien._

_-pronto tendrás que dejar de llamarme así, despues de todo pronto seré madre de tu amigo..._

_-lo sé, y por eso tambien estoy seguro que te irá bien con él, he tenido suficiente tiempo como para conocerlos bien._

_-Tori -dijo un hombre rubio de sus anteriores visiones llegando con un ramo de flores y vestido con un celestial traje blanco- ¿que pasa? La ceremonia debió haber empezado hace medía hora._

_-¡Woo! Draco luces mejor que yo, ¿has venido a opacar a mi novio y a mi? _

_-que chistosa... responde a mi pregunta._

_-solamente estoy un poco nerviosa... Esto no era parte del plan -dijo ella para luego suspirar con fuerza- en realidad estoy aterrorizada._

_-Al, retirate porfavor y dilé a los invitados que hubo un problema con la tunica y que tardaremos un poco -el joven pelirrojo se fue y el Rubio se sentó junto a la mujer- el idiota de Potter tampoco era parte de mi plan y bueno ya llevamos diez años -y mostró un anillo en su dedo- gracias a Merlín que las cosas nunca resultan ser lo que uno espera._

_-es totalmente diferente... tu siempre has querido casarte y no solo era cosa de tu familia, realmente deseabas tener un anillo en tu dedo, yo no..._

_-Tu mejor que nadie sabe que el día de mi enlace estuve apunto de escapar, sé que da mucho miedo el saber que estarás con alguien por el resto de tu vida._

_-¿porque te quedaste?_

_-lo amo._

_-¿y eso es suficiente para que compartas el resto de tu vida con él?_

_-Bueno... es un idiota, y es imposible que se llevé bien con mi padre además de que solemos discutir mucho y su cabello es horrible, Podría decir que tenemos tantos problemas que otras en circunstacias cualquiera se rendiria, ¿el amor es suficiente? Si, es lo unica cosa que obliga a un par de testarudos orgullosos a pedir perdon, aceptarse y darse un abrazo cuando las cosas no van bien._

_-¿crees que podemos?_

_-estoy seguro... _

_-... -la mujer sonrió ya decidida y poniéndose de pie- por cierto, es verdad mi comentario anterior Draco, tienes un extraño brillo como cuando..._

_-...-el rubio se puso pálido y se agarró fuertemente en la banca- he estado tomando la poción... Harry la ha traído a casa sin falta y... ¡Lo voy a matar!_

_-felicidades Draco._

Y Sybill despertó de su visión encontrando a Sirius y al resto de los niños a su alrededor un poco preocupados.

**Si pueden vayan a Youtube y susbribanse a un canal llamado: Chachis espiropapitas**


	19. Pijamada p2

**Antes que nada no he muerto, no me secuestraron los extraterrestres, no tuve un accidente, no me enfermé, no me casé (ni siquiera tengo pareja), ya terminé todos mis estudios, no me encuentro trabajando, no intento suicidarme (aún), no me he recluido en un convento, no entre a un campamento para gordos, no tengo intenciones de abandonar, no me dio por entrenar en las montañas, ni perdí la memoria.**

**Lo que me sucedió tiene más que ver con flojera, una boda (de una amiga), una pintura, un experimento del sueño (si como el creepypasta), un proyecto científico de otra clase, y el desgaste emocional después de ver civil war.**

**Gracias por la enorme paciencia y sus hermosos comentarios.**

Sybill no se sentía nada bien... era como si el filtro que le colocaron para regular sus visiones se hubiera roto, tenía que pedir ayuda... pero el único adulto en el lugar estaba inconsciente y amordazado en una esquina, lo último que vio la niña antes de perderse en una visión fue a Albus y a Severus saliendo de la habitación.

_Un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules y uno de cabellera negra pero de ojos verdes ambos de casi dieciocho años se encontraban sentados a mitad de la noche en el puente de Hogwarts bebiendo whisky de fuego entre risas en completa soledad._

_— ¿Puedes creer que mañana nos graduamos Tommy? — dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa boba —_

_— Tengo que reconocer que es difícil de creer Al — respondió el otro antes de dar un trago a la botella de vidrio — en especial después de todas esas bromas — se rió nuevamente — me sorprende que no nos hayan expulsado._

_— Me da lastima Severus... — dijo el pelirrojo antes de recargándose en el hombro del otro — sin nosotros en el colegio dejará de meterse en problemas y se convertirá en el señorito prefecto perfecto._

_— No le tengas lastima recuerda que su querida novia es tan problemática como nosotros._

_El pelirrojo se separó del otro y se dedicó a mirar el horizonte como tomando valor para tocar un tema incómodo pero importante._

_— ¿ Ya pensaste que harás después del colegio? — preguntó temeroso antes de arrebatarle la botella a su acompañante y tomar de ella — _

_— Eso depende..._

_— ¿De qué?_

_— De adonde vayas y que es lo que tú hagas — le revolvió el cabello al pelirrojo — somos un equipo Al, seguirte hasta el fin del mundo es mi único plan._

_El otro contuvo el aliento y se volvió con rapidez tan solo al escuchar al de ojos verdes hablar, se arrojó a los brazos del más alto y se acurrucó contra su pecho._

_— ¿Puedo tomar eso como un si a la pregunta que te hice hace tres meses Tommy? _

_— Interpretalo como quieras Al — alejó al otro un poco y se puso de pie caminando de regreso al castillo con una sonrisa —_

_— ¡No puedes dejarme así Tommy Malfoy! -grito y también se levantó para correr y alcanzar al que hasta ese momento era su amigo — yo fui sincero y directo con mis sentimientos cuando menos merezco una respuesta igual de clara._

_— Demasiado directa diría yo... lo gritaste frente a todo el gran comedor..._

_— En mi defensa diré que no me prestabas atención a lo que quería decirte por estar con esas tres idiotas, tenía que marcar mi territorio._

_— Primero no te he contestado ¿y ya me crees de tu propiedad? Y segundo eran de Ravenclaw si algo no son..._

_— ¡No las defiendas Tommy! intentaban tenerte y eso no lo podía permitir..._

_— Te seguiré adonde quiera que vayas ¿eso no es suficiente respuesta para ti Al? ¿no es suficiente saber que aún con esto seguiremos siendo amigos?_

_— ¡No, no es suficiente! ¡no quiero que subestimes mis sentimientos de esa forma! ¡nada es suficiente en realidad! Quiero tenerte por completo maldito demonio con ojos bonitos ¿no puedes ver lo que haces en mi? Quiero tenerte sólo para mí y para siempre... estoy arto de sentir celos de hasta del aire que respiras pero no puedo detenerlo... no puedo hacer nada para dejar de amarte... ¿puedes tu dejar de actuar como un estúpido que no se da cuenta de que también me ama y corresponderme?_

_— Estoy saliendo con Poppy._

_— ¡Pues termina con ella!_

_— Al..._

_— No la amas y a mi si, no es una decisión muy difícil Tommy._

_— Oh Al... — se posó justo frente al pelirrojo y lo rodeó con sus brazos — mi respuesta es... — se escucharon pasos de lejos y una risa aguda y molesta como la de una persona loca — ¿qué rayos?_

_Los chicos se separaron y vieron a una mujer completamente vestida de negro con el cabello enredado y canoso al final del puente._

_— Bellatrix..._

_Vieron como la susodicha sacaba su varita y comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos con pasos lentos pero decididos, el de ojos verdes colocó al pelirrojo tras él para protegerlo y saco su varita._

_— Corre amor y ve a despertar a Draco._

_— No soy una persona indefensa Tommy — y le tomó de la mano — voy a quedarme a pelear a tu lado, espera ¿me dijiste amor?_

_— Todo el mundo es indefenso cuando se trata de las maldiciones imperdonables Al — retrocedió unos pasos para empujar al pelirrojo hacía atrás — y después discutimos lo otro, Al debes irte._

_— Pero Tommy._

_— A mi no me hará nada Al, y necesito que te vayas a un lugar más seguro y levantes a mi hermano — el menor le tomó con más fuerza la mano — ¡confía en mí hoy y te juro por mi vida que mi respuesta sera un si!_

_Al lo miro detenidamente para después salir corriendo al castillo despareciendo de la vista de las únicas personas presentes._

_— Hola mi señor, es un placer volver a verlo._

_— Es una lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo Bella — sus ojos se volvieron rojos — has llegado a interrumpir algo muy importante y por ello esto se acaba aquí._

Después de aquella pesada visión Sybill se desmayó sobre la cama donde hasta hace poco jugaba a las muñecas con Poppy.

Severus y Albus se encontraban frente a una enorme gárgola que nada más verlos los dejó pasar reconociendo al director, las escaleras los subieron hasta una enorme puerta que Albus empujó revelando una enorme oficina y un niño de cabello negro y ojos verdes que descansaba sobre una silla.

— Hola — dijo el niño pelirrojo siendo el primero en hablar — mi nombre es Albus y este es mi amigo Severus.

— Hola... soy Tom Malfoy...


	20. La no-cita

**Si se preguntan la razón de que hay dos episodios llamados pijamada es porque fueron escritos en una cuando todas se fueron a dormir menos yo.**

**PD: No vuelvo a asistir a una.**

**PD2: ¿Cual es el punto si todos se duermen temprano?**

**PD3: Realmente he estado muy ocupada (técnicamente ahora soy un adulto responsable)**

**PD4: Este es mi fic favorito de los que escribo y me gusta darle el tiempo que se merece para ser escrito y no en mis ratos libres.**

En el castillo Lucius, la directora Sinistra y Remus buscaban sin ningún éxito alguno información en la biblioteca, habían pasado dos horas pero Lucius no quería perder la esperanza... quería darle una vida lo más normal (normal en el significado Malfoy) posible a Tommy, quería verle crecer y cambiar su historia. Claro, el regreso de Voldemort era una cosa increíblemente tentadora que había deseado por años, aquello significaba poder y gloria. Pero si tenía que sacrificar uno no sería Tommy. Nada valía la vida de uno de sus hijos.

— Lo siento señor Malfoy pero no hay mucho sobre los horrocruxes aquí — dijo Sinistra con pena y desconcierto — juraba que hace varias décadas por lo menos habían tres o cuatro pergaminos...

— Muchos magos oscuros han pasado por Hogwarts, es posible que alguien los haya tomado...

— No quiero ser grosero pero — comenzó Remus — ¿tu familia no tiene una gran biblioteca llena de libros de magia oscura o algo parecido Malfoy?

— Si, pero allá tampoco está lo que necesito.

— Tengo una idea, si hubo una persona que podría tener esa clase de información en Inglaterra en definitiva esa era Walburga Black.

— Señora directora ella murió hace años.

— Aún hay un retrato de Walburga Black en casa de Sirius

Genial, totalmente genial. Tenía que hacer tratos con el pulgoso traidor. Si tan solo Narcissa no hubiera cortado todos los lazos familiares no tendría que pasar por esto ahora...

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a esa alimaña rastrera a la que llamas amigo Lupin?

— Actualmente se encuentra en el castillo...

— ¿Cómo es que dejan que ese... esa cosa este dentro del castillo?, es un peligroso ex convicto y está cerca de los niños.

— Señor Malfoy — habló Sinistra al ver un posible desastre — primero que nada el señor Black es una persona inocente que fue encarcelada injustamente, estoy segura de que los alumnos no corren mas peligro con él del que pasan en la cercanía de los gemelos Weasley. Segundo, usted no es precisamente un ejemplo a seguir tomando en cuenta acciones pasadas como asesinato. Tercero, de cierta manera ustedes son familia. Cuarto, necesita de su ayuda y no puede ser grosero. Y quinto, usted no tiene niños de los que preocuparse dentro de la escuela pues su hijo mayor ya tiene quince.

— Aceptaré todo lo que diga menos lo último. Draco aún es un bebé, mi bebé.

Remus miró suplicante a la directora como pidiendo permiso para decirle a Malfoy que su bebé estaba teniendo una cita con Harry en ese instante, pero Sinistra negó con la cabeza.

Regresaron a la dirección con la intención recoger a Tommy y seguir con el camino a la habitación que habían acomodado para Remus que es dónde se encontraba Sirius. Pero cuando entraron nada estaba como lo dejaron.

Una hora antes Albus escuchó atentamente la historia que Tommy le contó (la versión que inventó Lucius) y dentro de él sintió la necesidad de ayudar por primera vez, miró al rededor intentando pensar en una idea, pero en su lugar un recuerdo extraño sobre un anillo dorado con una piedra negra surgió de su cabeza como algo nubloso. Así fue como llegamos al presente donde Severus y Albus habían revuelto toda la oficina intentando encontrar dicho anillo.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? — preguntó Sinistra enfadada — se supone que estaban con el señor Black.

— Queríamos ver cómo era la dirección — habló Albus con seguridad — pero conocimos a Tommy y queríamos ayudarle.

— Hablaremos de esto después — dijo la mujer con fastidio — Al y Sev vámonos.

Lucius tomó entre sus brazos a Tommy y salieron de aquel desastre siendo seguidos por la directora y los otros niños, Lucius no quiso preguntar por la presencia de esos dos mocosos que evidentemente no tenían la edad para entrar al colegio. En otras circunstancias lo hubiera hecho pero ahora tenía algo más importante en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en Hogsmeade Harry estaba considerando un nuevo apodo como; el adolescente que sobrevivió a las compras de su novio.

Draco le estaba haciendo cargar todas las bolsas por fin beneficiándose un poco de esa extraña situación que tenían, pero curiosamente en ningún momento se le ocurrió aprovechar que Potty estaba ocupado con las compras para soltar su mano. Si, llevaban horas en el pueblo y seguían cogidos de la mano.

— ¿Podemos parar un momento Dragón?

— T-te dije que no me llamaras así cara rajada, y no, todavía me faltan un par de... Sabes, es mejor que te adelantes al caldero chorreante.

— ¿Seguro?

— Si Potty, todavía iré por un par de cosas y luego te alcanzó...

— ¿Esto no es una excusa para abandonarme en plena cita?

— No es una cita, y no podría abandonarte hoy.

— ¿Entonces ya vas a aceptar que me quieres?

— No seas idiota... No te puedo dejar por que llevas todas mi bolsas.

— Eres muy malo conmigo amorcito.

Aquello alteró tanto a Draco que su pálida piel se pintó de un rojo brillante y sus piernas quisieron fallarle, además de que su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho. Eso jamás le había pasado.

— ¡Eres un imbécil Potter! ¡te odio y ni siquiera te ocurra hablarme de nuevo!

— Me encanta verte nervioso.

— ¡Nadie está nervioso! ¡maldito animal estúpido!

— Lo que digas mi amor — vio que era demasiado por hoy y antes de que le provocará una crisis a su novio decidió parar — te esperaré en el caldero chorreante.

— Como sea...

Harry no podía dejar de sonreír. Draco era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo pero la cita iba por el mejor de los caminos, claro, tuvieron un pequeño problema cuando entraron a la tienda de té de Madame Tudipié por que ambos lo odiaron, pero dejando eso de lado todo iba sobre ruedas... Aunque aún no supiera que regalarle. ¿Qué le das a una persona que lo tiene todo?

Caminó con las cuarenta y cinco bolsas de Draco de las cuales estaba seguro solo diez cuando mucho eran regalos, llegó a las tres escobas y vio a Blaise y Ron en plena competencia por quién bebía más rápido y cuando se dirigía a una mesa vacía del fondo se topó con la imagen más rara de su vida... bajo un muérdago a la mitad del local Neville sostenía a Nott de la cintura y lo besaba como si no hubiera un mañana mientras que el Slytherin parecía responder con las mismas ganas aferrándose a la nuca y l cuello del Gryffindor.

Antes de que pudiera gritar de la impresión Hermione y Ginny aparecieron tapándole la boca y lo arrastraron hacia la mesa de Ron y Blaise.

— No los interrumpas Harry — dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa — le costó mucho a Neville tenerlo así.

— Si Nott se parece un poco a Draco Estoy seguro de que esto es el resultado de meses de trabajo duro...

— ¿Malfoy te está haciendo trabajar mucho? — preguntó Hermione con algo de diversión —

— Ríete si quieres pero sé que todo esto valdrá la pena.

— ¿Estás consiente de que si logras tu objetivo con mi amigo, Lucius Malfoy será tu suegro?

Aquello lo dijo Blaise Zabini interrumpiendo aquella interesante conversación, no es que pudiera ignorar como si nada a los presentes cuando hablaban de su mejor amigo.

— Es de las primeras cosas que pensé Zabini.

— ¿Y que opinas al respecto?

— Draco vale el tener un suegro que me odiara literalmente a muerte, además quiero ver la cara de Lucius Malfoy cuando Draco le diga que estamos juntos.

— ¿Piensas ir seriamente con Draco? Por que deja que te advierta que con alguien como nosotros no se juega, para nosotros un noviazgo no es una cosa de nada que cuando te aburres se termina. Para nosotros el noviazgo es una cosa seria a la cual sigue el matrimonio.

— Si, quiero casarme algún día con Draco...

— Bien, sola una cosa más. Si le rompes el corazón yo romperé tus huesos.

— Si algún Harry se atreviera a hacer eso — comenzó a hablar Ron — algo me dice que tendrías que hacer una larga fila para vengarte.

Mientras reían por aquella broma Ron se percató de la mirada que Ginny le estaba dedicado a Blaise, esos ojos de corderito no le gustaban nada ¿no podía tener un amigo que no le gustará a su hermana?

— Blaise vamos a la barra, ya ocuparon nuestra mesa.

— No me molesta estar con ellos.

— Te molestará cuando llegue Malfoy, y Harry comience a coquetear con él.

— Es verdad.

En otra parte de Hogsmeade un encantador rubio se veía algo preocupado, es que no sabía que regalarle al estúpido del cara rajada en Navidad. Lo había pensado mucho y estaba bastante seguro de que alguien como "el fabuloso niño que vivió" ya había tenido todo tipo de cosas en estas fechas ¿qué darle a alguien así?

Y por como era Potty seguramente una cosa cara como una joya no lo impresionaría... Ojalá fuera tan fácil como con sus amigos: a Pansy un collar de perlas, a Blaise una escoba nueva, a Theo un libro viejo y así... ¿Pero que darle? Siempre podría recurrir al plan B que es besarlo, pero no, eso era muy tonto y seguro que se ríe de él.

Camino un poco más y se sentó en una banca frente a un brillante escaparate donde vendían cosas como plumas especiales, no quería resignarse y llegar con las manos vacías a Navidad... Solo quería darle algo especial a Potty...

— ¿Por que tan triste Drake?

Draco levantó el rostro encontrado una cara familiar con la que había compartido habitación el año pasado.

— ¡Viktor!


	21. Aquella vez

**Adelanto de capítulo por soportar la espera y gracias a Navidad que se acerca**.

Antes de que Sybill terminará aquella última vez en el hospital Hermione le había leído un cuento de un viejo libro que le había prestado Luna: la Fábula de los tres hermanos.

En ocasiones sus visiones no venían de la nada, algunas veces cosas importantes eran las que las desataban...

— Y así ambos se alejaron de la vida como iguales.

En ese momento su cabeza le comenzó a doler tanto que sentía como si una prensa estuviera aplastando lentamente su cráneo, las visiones solían ser dolorosas por el esfuerzo tan grande que su magia tenía que hacer pero nunca la habían atacado así. Con ambas manos se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas y gritó, ya no podía soportarlo... Sus ojos por primera vez le estaban fallando con una vista borrosa y un río de lágrimas de sangre que no parecía dejar de fluir.

Hermione la tomó en brazos y corrió con dirección a la enfermería dándole igual el toque de queda o a quien empujaba por el camino. Llegaron con el viejo y barbudo medimago que el Ministerio había colocado tras el incidente con los profesores y este hombre delgado y pequeño supo que hacer para traer paz a Sybill en lo que la llevaban al hospital, se mojó las manos en una poción morada que bien podría ser una clase de extraño barro y le dio tres golpes pequeños el la frente haciendo que la niña cayera casi en la inconsciencia.

— Me dijeron cuando me trasladaron al colegio que había una vidente así que me preparé un poco para esta clase de cosas — dijo el anciano mago al ver la cara de Hermione y su rara expresión — no está desmayada, finalmente está en un trance eso es todo.

— ¿Un trance?

— Es un estado por el que todos con el don tienen que pasar... En realidad la mayoría aprenden involuntariamente a bloquear el dolor y llevan el trance a sus vidas diarias sin darse cuenta nunca más de cuando llegan sus visiones o lo que dicen en el instante. Sybill es muy chica aún para llevar el trance permanentemente pero en los próximos meses es posible que lo haga, por eso todo el dolor... Su cuerpo está intentando resistirse al cambio, algo muy gordo debe haber en el futuro para que tan tempranamente esto le suceda. Necesita un filtro mágico pero ya.

La directora Sinistra les prestó la chimenea de su oficina y así fue como llegaron a San Mungo.

Por primera vez al despertar Sybill no recordó lo que vio, y por primera vez sus visiones habían sido algo realmente importante. Pero si tuvo mucho miedo, aquello no debió ser nada bonito.

Especialmente la última.

_Los tres jóvenes de su visión, el pelirrojo, el de ojos verdes y el de ojos negros parecían lastimados, cansados y sucios. hacia bastante viento y era difícil encender una fogata aún con magia, estaban rodeados por árboles grandes y una gran y terrible oscuridad._

_— Necesitamos un plan — insistió el más joven de los tres — no podemos enfrentarnos como si nada al ejército de Bellatrix y ya... Hemos perdimos bastante no podemos seguir cometiendo los mismos errores, y todavía tenemos que asegurar el resto de los horrocruxes para que Tommy no muera... _

_— Estaré bien mientras siga usando el anillo — dijo el de ojos verdes — primero necesitamos encargarnos del otro asunto._

_— No podemos arriesgarnos Tommy... No voy a perderte, casi pasa el otro día con la muerte de Nagini y te juro que esto es demasiado para mi, haremos todo a la vez como planeamos desde el principio._

_— Pero Al... No corro verdadero peligro yo..._

_— ¡Cállate! No pienso escuchar más, puede que no te importe lo que pase contigo por tu gran desprecio hacia ti pero... Yo... Te amo demasiado como para que..._

_— Cariño, todo es culpa mía ¿cómo no quieres que haga esto?_

_— ¡Ese sujeto ya no eres tú! Esa persona está muerta, igual que el antiguo Albus Dumbledore o Severus Snape._

_— Aún así no puedo borrarlo, ¡asesiné a tantas personas! Y también es mi culpa lo que Bellatrix le hizo a Draco... De no ser por mi el no habría recibido ese hechizo y ahora no..._

_— No fue tu culpa, Draco decidió ponerse en medio cuando Harry y James fueron heridos._

_— ¡Ya basta! — habló finalmente el de ojos negros — ya no tiene caso que nos lamentemos por el pasado cuando tenemos una misión que cumplir, y recuerden que todos están bien... La última vez que vimos a Harry nos habló de que Draco ya se encontraba estable._

_— Está muy bien de salud, pero perdió a su bebé y es algo que no pienso olvidar jamás._

_— Ni tu ni nadie Amor._

_El ambiente cambio y ahora en la visión un rubio atractivo se hallaba llorando en una cama con sábanas blancas, era una suerte que aún con la guerra y con el ejército de Bellatrix en el poder los medimagos aceptarán ayudarlos._

_Un tipo con gafas rotas abrazó fuertemente al rubio y le besó la frente con mucho dolor reflejado en su rostro._

_— Lo siento tanto — habló el hombre de las gafas — debí ser más fuerte, debí protegerte a ti que eres lo que mas amo en este mundo. Pero ni poner a salvo a mi familia puedo hacer bien._

_— No es tu culpa Harry... Nadie además de esa maldita tiene la culpa. Y tú nos protegiste, Alby, James, Scorpius y Lily están bien y en la madriguera._

_— Pero el bebé..._

_— Solamente Bellatrix tiene la culpa._

_— Casi me quedo sin ti y eso no se lo perdonaré, ha lastimado a nuestra familia y debe pagar por eso._

_— Ya es suficiente, se que nuestro trío de malignos la detendrán, recuerda que por el momento los tres son dueños de las reliquias. Por ahora solo quédate conmigo, te necesito muchísimo en estos momentos y no quiero que te pongas en peligro otra vez._

_— No sabes cuánto es que yo te amo mi Dragón._

_— Es lo mismo de lo que yo te amo mi Potty. _

Ojalá Sybill hubiera recordado por lo menos esa última visión para poder advertir de aquello que se estaba cocinando en las sombras sin que nadie lo supiera.

Regresando al presente Bellatrix estaba en una reunión con su esposo, la señora Zabini y el matrimonio Nott.

— ¿Se unirán a mi?

— Sabes que siempre estamos dispuestos a lo que sea por la causa Bella — dijo el señor Nott en nombre de su familia sin consultar siquiera con su mujer —

— Puedo apoyar en espíritu pero no en otra cosa, mi esposo actual se encuentra gravemente enfermo y aún tengo que estar con ese vejestorio unos días más hasta que estiré la pata — habló la señora Zabini — Pero después seguro que cuentas conmigo, siempre y cuando no afecte a mis intereses

— Claro querida.

— ¿Lucius también ayudará Bella? — preguntó Rodolphus — no lo veo por ninguna parte.

— Aún no sabe de nuestros planes pero conociéndolo es seguro que nos apoye junto con mi adorada hermana, solo faltaría contactar al resto de nuestros amigos y tener algo de paciencia.


End file.
